Bad Boys Club Season 1 Atlanta
by MCMXCV
Summary: You've seen the Bad Girls Club well this is the Bad Boys Club, and fan favourite bad boy moves onto the next season and is then guaranteed a spot into Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle. You'll see 7 bad boys come into a house and they have more drama then girls. I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB THIS IS FANMADE. Original Bad Boys : Daniel, Travis, Jay, Randy, Chris, Michael and Stephan!
1. BBC Atlanta Trailer

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
Brackets - What's Happening While The Line Is Being Said  
**

Bad Boys

1. - Stephan *Staten Spit-Fire*

Age: 22

From: Staten Island, NY

Stephan is 5'5, slim, Caucasian, blue eyes, brown hair, no tats and has his ears pierced. He has no problem stirring the pot and says, "I'm the baddest of the bad, so bring it on."

* * *

2. - Michael *The Trash Talker*

Age: 24

From: Chicago, Il

Michael is 5'6, average built, Caucasian and Italian, brown eyes, black hair, no tats or piercings. Michael has no problem speaking his mind as he states, "Being a bad boy means you don't give a fuck, so if I want to say something, I'll say it."

* * *

3. - Chris *The Sneaky Pistol*

Age: 26

From: Miami, Fl

Chris is 5'6, slim, Arabian, hazel eyes, black hair, no tats or piercings. Chris has no problem being nice but once you disrespect him, he has a whole other side as he says, "I have no problem being nice to people, but people take my kindness for weakness so then I have to pop off and show them what's good."

* * *

4. - Randy *The Hard Hitter*

Age: 22

From: Bronx, NY

Randy is 6'1, slim with toned body, Latino, dark brown eyes, long hair parted down the middle which one side is blonde and the other side is black, has a couple of tats here and there and no piercings. Randy doesn't like when you mess around with his friends as he tells us, "It's one thing to disrespect me, but you sure as hell wont disrespect my niggas, cause you fucking with my niggas that means you fucking with me."

* * *

5. - Jay *Sexy Socialite*

Age: 23

From: Los Angeles, CA

Jay is 5'5, athletic with abs, Spanish and Columbian, green eyes, short black hair, has a chest tat and lip ring. Jay doesn't like drama but if he needs to pop off he sure as hell will as he says, "I'm usually the calm, cool and collected guy but sometimes there is that bitch nigga that pokes your buttons and you need to put him in his place."

* * *

6. - Travis *The Hot Head*

Age: 21

From: Toronto, ON

Travis is 6'0, skinny, he is mixed with Spanish, Jamaican, Irish and Guyanese, he has light brown eyes, long curly black hair, he has tats on both arms and on his chest with his eyebrow pierced and both sides of his ears. Travis is very loyal to his friends and doesn't like shit talking as he tells us in his interview, "I have no problem being friends with niggas as long as they don't try and run all over me or take what's mine, cause then we gonna have a problem."

* * *

7. - Daniel *Mr. Set-It-Off*

Age: 21

From: Toronto, ON

Daniel is 5'8, average built, he is Guyanese and Canadian, he has brown eyes, Mohawk style hair with blonde tips, tat on his chest and arm, and has his ear pierced. Daniel has no problem popping off as he states, "If a nigga got a problem, he need to come and address the issue, and I'll solve the motherfuckin' problem, it's fine."

* * *

**BAD BOYS CLUB - ATLANTA TRAILER**

DANIEL: There is only one way I'm leaving this house, and it's leaving with a bang (Daniel on top of someone throwing punches in someones head)

RANDY: I can never get along with niggas like that (Travis, Daniel and Jay are shown on the screen)

STEPHAN: ATL ain't ready for what we have in store for it (The boys dancing, taking shots and having a good time at the club)

PRODUCER: This season on the bad boys club, the boys take over Atlanta (Showing the boys, on the beach, taking shots, on a Yacht)

JAY: What's done is done (Jay saying his line)

TRAVIS: Let's forget the bullshit and just party (The boys in the club having a good time as the techno music drops and plays)

EVERYONE: OH WE GOING TO HAWAII (Scenes of the boys in Hawaii, swimming, body shots, bonfires, and drinking) (Music dies down)

CHRIS: Don't count me out until I'm out this house (Showing two boys tumbling down the stairs)

RANDY: You a punk, you would only wanna fight cause he drunk (Camera focuses on Daniel as the picture turns black and white)

MICHAEL: He think he runs this house (Someone gets flung from their head from the chair onto the ground)

DANIEL: Where are you bitch? (Close-up of Daniel screaming in the middle of the living room)

CHRIS: He want to talk that shit behind my back huh (Chris having a conversation with someone)

JAY: I'm tired of these fakes coming in this house, as soon as I see him he's out of here (Jay waiting infront of the door for someone to arrive)

TRAVIS: I'm not over it, Imma make it my duty to get him out this house (Travis speaking to Jay and Randy)

DANIEL: ROUND ALL THESE BITCHES UP CAUSE SOMEBODY IS GETTING THEY ASS BEAT TONIGHT (Daniel screaming telling everyone to come downstairs)

STEPHAN: As soon as he wakes up we gon' jump him (Sneak peak of a two on one fight)

MICHAEL: If he thought this was over he has another thing coming (Someone being dragged from the stairs)

RANDY: How bout you fight me (Randy throwing punches at someone)

DANIEL: This is the bad boys club not the hiding club you weak ass bitch (Daniel runs up the stairs and kicks someones door open)

* * *

**Tell me who your favourite Bad Boy is so far, Episode one will be called "Talk Shit, Get Hit" and it will start off with the opening fight :)**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	2. Talk Shit, Get Hit

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

** BAD BOYS CLUB ATLANTA - "TALK SHIT, GET HIT**"

**Opening Fight**

Daniel comes back inside from going to the hospital to get some stitches for his head with Travis. He walks pass Mark and Anthony.

MARK: Didn't this bitch die yet?

Daniel pretends not to hear the rude comment and continues his way with Travis up the stairs and into their room. Daniel ties his black bandana around his head and puts on his sweats.

DANIEL: Travis I know I made a promise to you that we'd make it to the end together but I'm done, I'm over this experience and I'm over this fake bitch.

TRAVIS: My nigga, you need to do what you need to do, if you feel like you need to fight him, Imma be behind you, if someone tries to jump in, Imma jump in to help you.

DANIEL: Thanks, but now it's time to deal with this fake ass bitch.

Daniel and Travis exit the room and make there way downstairs in the dining area where Mark and Anthony are sitting on the barstool.

DANIEL: Who said it?

MARK & ANTHONY: Said what?

DANIEL: If this bitch ain't dead yet.

MARK: I didn't say anything like that.

DANIEL: Anthony, if he saying he didn't say it, then don't that mean he's implementing that you said it?

ANTHONY: Yeah, but I ain't say shit.

MARK: Why you tryna make an issue with me and Anthony, you jealous?

DANIEL: Here's the thing bitch I know you said it.

MARK: You have a lot of talk for someone that got sent to the hospital.

DANIEL: Nigga please, you pushed my head and it hit the edge of the wall, fuck outta here with your fake ass.

Flashback of when Mark pushed Daniel and his head hit the edge of the wall and Daniel ran on him and started punching.

DANIEL: I'm done talking, I'm done with your bullshit, I'm done with your fakeness, I'm gon violate your ass.

Daniel put one foot on the barstool leverage and got a height advantage and started pounding on Mark's head. Mark was shielding his face from the blows so he wasn't fighting back. Daniel then took him by the shirt and dragged him off the stool and spun him down onto the ground. Daniel got on top of him and started whaling out punches onto Mark's face. Security ran in and pulled Daniel off and before Daniel let go he kicked Mark straight in his face. When Mark was now visible, his nose was busted and bleeding and he had a black-eye. Ambulance was called for Mark.

DANIEL: Push my head again bitch, I DARE YOU!

* * *

**4 weeks earlier**

MICHAEL: Oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually here.

The limo pulled up to the big white and detailed blue lining of a mansion. It had a big sign that had the boy symbol that was in blue. The walkway before you enter the mansion was surrounded by both sides of a rectangle shape shallow river with clear blue water.

MICHAEL: Is anyone in here? Damn this place is huge!

Michael walked through the house seeing the living room that had 3 big sofa chairs that were white as snow, he saw the pool table that had a pinball machine, table hockey and many other games that was the arcade room, he made his way up the staircase that led to the bedrooms. There were 3 rooms in total, 2 rooms had 2 beds in them and 1 room had 3 beds in it. Michael chose the room that had a great view from the balcony which was a room that had 3 beds.

MICHAEL: It's time to get my drink on!

Michael put down his bags and went to the massive kitchen that had a isle in the middle of it to eat and around it was cupboards and the sink and dishwasher. Michael popped open the bottle and got a glass.

* * *

STEPHAN: Holy fuck, I can't believe it, I'm bout to live this up!

Stephan arrived infront of the mansion and made his way inside.

STEPHAN: Is there anyone in here?

MICHAEL: YES, finally I thought I'd have to be drinking alone, haha.

STEPHAN: 'So I just walked in the house and Michael seems pretty chill, so he looks like we would get along but you never really know.'

STEPHAN: Pour me up some too! Where is your room, is it alright if we room together?

MICHAEL: I took the biggest room that had the best view, yeah it's fine.

Stephan went upstairs to put away his bags and then he made his way back downstairs.

MICHAEL: 'Stephan seems pretty cool, hopefully he'll have my back in the house, and I'll have his.'

* * *

CHRIS: It's time, hopefully all the boys are not stupid and know how to have fun.

Chris walks into the house and Stephan and Michael run up to greet him and introduce themselves.

CHRIS: 'So far there are only three niggas in this house, but there are four more on the way, but these two seem chill... for now.'

STEPHAN: Time to take a shot!

MICHAEL: Do you want to room with us, we have the best room.

CHRIS: Yes, that would be great.

Chris takes the shot, and Michael and Stephan show him to their room and his bed.

* * *

RANDY: I hope these niggas aren't all about drama, cause I came here to have fun.

Randy walked in and the boys came down from upstairs and greeted him and introduced themselves.

MICHAEL: Sorry, you have to take one of the crappy rooms, we got the big one.

RANDY: That's fine, this house is massive, I could sleep anywhere in this bitch.

RANDY: 'My first impression of Michael is that he's sloppy, I could tell they all drank but he looked extra tipsy, Stephan doesn't seem to bother me, but Chris looks kinda sneaky so imam have to watch him.'

Randy went upstairs to his room and packed his stuff away.

STEPHAN: Hey, Randy, come take a shot with us when your finished packing.

RANDY: Sure thing.

CHRIS:'I don't know what it is but something rubs me the wrong way with Randy so I need to watch him closely.'

STEPHAN: 'So far all of the boys seem cool as fuck, but only time will tell I suppose.'

* * *

JAY: WHOA, GODDAMN THIS PLACE IS AMAZINGLY GORGEOUS!

Jay ran out the limo with his luggage and opened the mansion door and was greeted by all the boys. They all introduced themselves.

JAY: So am I rooming with any of you?

RANDY: You can room with me if you want.

JAY: Thanks, which room is it?

Randy showed Jay what room was theirs and then they came back downstairs to their half drunken cast mates.

MICHAEL: I can't wait for... the ... other boys... they...I hope...they...can handle their...liq...liquor.

Randy and Jay started laughing at the irony of Michael saying that since he couldn't even finish his sentence properly.

MICHAEL: What's so funny?

RANDY & JAY: Oh, nothing don't worry about it.

JAY: 'Michael can't handle his liquor, so he needs to fix that asap cause if he don't that's going to cause some trouble in this house.'

* * *

TRAVIS: Sweet looking place. This shit just set in, I'm bout to turn up in this motherfucker!

Travis came out the limo and opened the door to the mansion to see a drunk Michael and everyone else introduced and greeted themselves.

MICHAEL: Hey come and... drink...som..e...something!

TRAVIS: Let me get settled in topsy-turvy.

Travis went to find his room and get settled in.

STEPHAN: 'I find that Travis' comment about topsy-turvy so unnecessary, it's the first day and Michael is just having some fun, Imma watch out for him cause if Michael wont pop off, I will.'

Travis came downstairs as the door opened and Daniel entered. Travis was the first to greet him and then the rest of the boys did. Michael asked Daniel to drink too like what he did to Travis but Daniel wanted to get settled in first and then drink but Michael insisted.

DANIEL: Okay, I'll take a shot just for you Michael, but you need to start drinking some water your tongue be tying my nigga.

MICHAEL: Ok. Prom...Promise.

Daniel took a shot with all of the boys. Michael ended up getting way too drunk and went to lay down on the floor to sleep.

TRAVIS: Wake his ass up, why the Hell Is he sleeping in the middle of the kitchen?

STEPHAN: He's just drunk, it happens to the best of us.

TRAVIS: It's the first like hour though...

Daniel, Randy, and Jay bursted into laughter as Chris and Stephan didn't find it funny.

CHRIS: Stephan let's get him up.

Chris and Stephan went to get Michael up and instead of going to bed Michael argued to stay with the guys and Daniel got him a water bottle. The boys all sat down in the arcade room and Randy and Jay started playing pool.

* * *

DANIEL: We should talk about ourselves, like what we don't tolerate and stuff, like things that are off limits.

TRAVIS: That's a good idea.

STEPHAN: Since you came up with the idea, you go first.

DANIEL: Okay, well first things first, I'm Gay so if anyone has a problem with it, speak on it now or forever hold your peace.

TRAVIS: I don't fuck with that Gay shit.

DANIEL: 'When I said that I was gay I was just hoping that the hot one wouldn't have a problem with it, but just my luck... he hates me now *sigh* it's whatever though, Jay and Randy are hot too'

DANIEL: Well that's fine, I respect that, I respect you being honest with me, I will stay out of your way and you stay out of mine, true?

TRAVIS: Sounds reasonable.

RANDY: I don't want to break the bad news but Daniel you're rooming with Travis.

DANIEL: Ohman, well I could switch with somebody, or I could sleep on the couch it's fine, that doesn't bug me.

TRAVIS: 'I'm not gonna let the nigga sleep on the couch so I'll keep rooming with him but if he pulls any gay shit, there's going to be a problem'

TRAVIS: Nah, it's fine just when I'm changing don't stare to much and we can be good.

DANIEL: Thanks, and no problem.

CHRIS & STEPHAN: Yeah I don't want you staring at me while I'm changing.

DANIEL: Don't worry, y'all ain't sexy for me to stare at anyways so it's good.

MICHAEL: Well, I don't care you seem cool.

RANDY: Yeah, you seem chill as fuck so we cool don't sweat shit.

JAY: I ain't gay but I'd fuck with you on the friend shit, you seem chill as hell.

DANIEL: 'I don't know why Chris and Stephan are worrying about me staring at them, like there is nothing to stare at so chill the fuck out, y'all not my type.'

Daniel then went to go put his things into his room with Travis.

RANDY: Hey y'all wanna go out tonight?

EVERYBODY: YEAH.

RANDY: Let's go to Diamonds.

DANIEL: Yes lets go there I know the owner and waiters and waitresses for there.

The boys got dressed in the 'dressing room'.

They all headed out into the limo and headed to Club Diamonds. Daniel got the boys into the VIP section and bought everyone bottles and paid for everyone. They boys partied, danced, drank, drank, and dranked some more. At about 3 a.m. the boys came out the club and into the limo. Soon they reached the mansion and all the boys exited the limo and went to get undress and get something to eat before bed.

MICHAEL: 'I don't like the fact that Daniel was buying everyone drinks and I feel like he was trying to hard to buys everyones affection. But I think that gay bitch think he running shit.'

DANIEL: 'So I walk past the confessional and I hear my name so I take a step closer and hear, 'oh that gay bitch think he running shit' Michael if you have something to say, say it to my face, but don't worry America, it's gon' be addressed.'

Daniel went into his room to change his dress shirt and pants and put on some sweats and a tee. He then made his way downstairs where the boys were in the kitchen. Michael was sitting on the chair talking.

DANIEL: What did you say behind my back?

MICHAEL: I didn't say anything.

DANIEL: You sure you didn't say anything behind my back?

MICHAEL: I'm pretty sure, what's wrong with you?

Everyone stood watching as the conversation started to heat up.

DANIEL: BITCH, when someone asks if you say something behind they back, odds are they know you said something, I gave you a chance to come clean and be a man about it but you wanna be a pussy as bitch about it.

MICHAEL: I ain't no bitch, you the one taking it from the back.

DANIEL: Imma give you 3 seconds to defend yourself.

Daniel started counting.

MICHAEL: I don't want to hurt you.

Daniel raised 1 finger.

MICHAEL: You think your fingers scare me?

Daniel raised his 2nd finger.

MICHAEL: Bitch I don't have time for your gay ass, don't make me fuck you up.

Daniel raised his 3rd finger.

DANIEL: 3 fingers up and you ain't do shit right?

Daniel punched Michael straight into his face and grabbed his neck with both hands and pulled him out of the chair and flung him onto the ground and started punching Michael. Michael kicked back but missed because he was covering his face. Randy pulled Daniel off of Michael as security came rushing in.

MICHAEL: Really bitch, you hit me when I was on the chair?

DANIEL: I told your bitch-ass to get up, but you stayed seated, so I thought you wanted it from the seat.

Security pulled Michael out the room as Stephan and Chris followed him.

RANDY: Damn, you got some hands.

JAY: I wasn't expecting that, like shit my nigga you scooped him out of the chair.

TRAVIS: 'Damn, for a gay nigga he got hands, like Michael was covering his face because of the hard hits Daniel was dishing out, Michael should have got up when he had the chance.'

After things cooled down, everyone went to sleep except for Stephen, Chris and Michael.

MICHAEL: If I had gotten up I would have fucked him up.

STEPHAN: Obviously, he only got you because you were sitting down.

MICHAEL: Tomorrow he's going to see what Michael can really do.

CHRIS: The boys were hyping him up too, with, 'oh you got them hands' like no you don't I'll show him what hands are.

STEPHAN: I'm definitely going to push him off his pedestal.

* * *

Next time on the bad boys club, Stephan feels some type of way towards Daniel and decides to bring it up. Michael seeks revenge, and all hell breaks loose as tempers flare, and actions are done. Next episode is called "Feeling Some Type Of Way"


	3. Feeling Some Type Of Way

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**Bad Boys Club Atlanta - "Feeling Some Type Of Way"**

**Intro**

Last time on the Bad Boys Club, Jay, Randy, Travis and Daniel weren't so keen on Michael's drinking limits but the boys helped him out. A generous bad boy takes everyone out for a night out and that seems to bother Michael. As Michael was overheard shit-talking, Daniel went to address the issue and Daniel ended up fighting Michael. Now it seems 2 cliques are formed in the house.

* * *

All the boys just had woken up and started to freshen up.

DANIEL: 'Last night was crazy and I ended up fighting Michael, I mean I have nothing against the nigga so hopefully it's a one time thing and we can get over it.'

Flashback of Daniel Vs Michael was shown, when Daniel scooped Michael out of the chair and started beating him on the ground.

TRAVIS: Daniel wanna go to the beach, today looks like good weather for it.

DANIEL: Yeah, let me ask the other guys if they want to go.

Daniel first went into Jay and Randy's room and asked if they wanted to go to the beach and they said, "Yes." He then made his way to Michael, Chris and Stephan's room but they were all sleeping, not wanting to disturb them Daniel didn't bother to ask.

DANIEL: Travis, Jay and Randy are going but the other boys are still sleeping so I didn't wanna wake them up or anything before that became and issue.

TRAVIS: That's fine, let's get ready.

Travis, Randy, Jay and Daniel got ready and left the mansion to have some fun on the beach.

* * *

MICHAEL: My head fuckin' hurts. YO, STEPHAN, CHRIS! WAKE UP!

STEPHAN: I'm up, I'm up.

CHRIS: Me too, what's wrong.

MICHAEL: We have to deal with Daniel remember, but why does the house seem so quiet?

Michael came out of bed and checked the house and figured out that the rest of the boys went out without them.

MICHAEL: They left the house without telling us anything.

STEPHAN: You're not serious, really? Atleast we know which side they're on.

CHRIS: So how are we going to do this?

STEPHAN: Well I'm going to bring up the fact that Daniel is wrong, he shouldn't have overreacted about a stupid comment and let's see what he says cause I'm always ready to pop off.

Black and white preview of someone punching someone in the face.

* * *

DANIEL: AWH, the beach is so nice today!

JAY: I know right, I always come here.

Two of Jay's friends walked up and greeted him as he introduced them to the boys.

JAY: Hey, Lauren and Paul, these are my friends Daniel, Randy and Travis; Guys these are my good friends Lauren and Paul.

EVERYONE: Hey!

TRAVIS: Hey you guys want to play volleyball?

RANDY: I'm with it.

DANIEL: Yeah, me too.

JAY: Ok, Paul, Lauren and I are on one team and you Daniel and Randy are on the other, okay?

EVERYONE: Okay!

Shows the good parts of the game like when Daniel got hit in the face with the volleyball, Randy tripped over Travis and fell into the sand, Jay broke the net trying to spike the ball.

DANIEL: JAY!, You broke the net haha

RANDY: I think that's are cue to leave here haha

The laughing boys said bye to Lauren and Paul and made their way back to the mansion.

* * *

Stephan, Michael and Chris are sitting in the living room talking.

STEPHAN: Where the Hell is this bitch, like where did they even go?

CHRIS: Daniel probably went to go turn them gay and buy them whatever they want cause that's the only way he could keep them as friends.

MICHAEL: I'm contemplating on whether or not I should just fight him as soon as he walks through that door, like how he sneaked me.

STEPHAN: Look, this is what we'll do, I'll bring up how he is wrong and if he tries to pop off then you sneak him and you guys will be even.

CHRIS: That sounds like a good plan, an eye for an eye.

MICHAEL: Okay, it's settled then, I can't wait to put my hands on this nigga, he's talking about 'oh Imma violate your ass' BITCH IMMA SHOW YOU HOW TO VIOLATE SOMEONE.

The mansion door opened and Jay, Randy, Daniel and Travis walked in. Stephan then said, "We would like to have a house meeting." Daniel, Travis, Randy and Jay made there way to the living room.

TRAVIS: 'It's only like day 2 and this nigga is calling a house meeting? What is this... Survivor?'

STEPHAN: Daniel I want to talk to you, this house meeting is regarding you.

DANIEL: If you want to talk to me, just talk to me, why do you need to have a house meeting?

STEPHAN: I want to have a house meeting because I feel like I want to have one and I have no problem saying what I have to say infront of everyone.

DANIEL: Whatever, go on, what you need to say Stephan?

STEPHAN: I feel like you were wrong to sneak Michael like that, and I feel like you overreacted over something so minor.

DANIEL: First of all, you dumb bitch, what ever happened between me and Michael, that's our business, like if you feeling some type a way then by all means do something, you in the bad boys house.

Stephan got up and made the first swing onto Daniel. Daniel got up at the same time making Stephan hit him in his chest instead of his face. Daniel then punched Stephan square in the face twice as Stephan's head bobbed back he swung and hit Daniel on his cheek also. Security ran in and pulled Stephan back and held Daniel down onto the couch.

DANIEL: So you feeling better, you mad that I beat your bitch last night Stephan?

STEPHAN: BITCH SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Stephan tried pulling out of the securities holding him back but he did it to no avail.

PRODUCERS: Stephan we're sending you to a hotel tonight for you to cool off.

STEPHAN: That's fine.

As Stephan was talking to the producers Michael went behind the couch and punched Daniel who was still being held down by security. Randy saw this and pulled Michael away from getting in a next hit.

RANDY: 'These bitch niggas saying how Daniel sneaked him, but Daniel told the nigga to get up and he counted to 3 and the nigga still didn't budge, so what he mad about? Now he actually sneaks Daniel and thinks he's going to get away with it? Nah be, you fucking with my friends, that means you fucking with me.'

DANIEL: Thanks Randy, the bitch saying I sneaked him but he just sneaked me, damn he stupid just like Stephan.

Security promised to come off of Daniel if he stayed calm and didn't fight with anyone and Daniel agreed. Daniel, Randy, Jay and Travis went into Travis and Daniel's room to talk about what had happened. Stephan left the house and was sent to a hotel for the night. Michael and Chris went to their room.

TRAVIS: These niggas are so contradicting, they say how they don't like you for buying everyone bottles but yet they take the bottle you bought them, they say you sneaked Michael when you didn't and both of them punched you while you were down without saying, "we fighting, or defend yourself" like what you did.

RANDY: I can't fuck with niggas like that, as soon as I walked into the house I knew something was going to go down.

DANIEL: I had a feeling too, like I thought about it while we were at the beach and I'm like maybe they're going to feel some type a way cause we didn't care them with us to the beach but then I'm like, this is the bad boys club, you bad, do what the fuck you wanna be doing.

JAY: Honestly, and even if Stephan sneaked that one punch in you still had the upperhand, you hit him like 3 times, he had knots on his forehead, you don't have a scratch so either way you still beat him.

Flashback of Daniel hitting Stephan's forehead and face.

* * *

MICHAEL: Why is it that you were sitting there on mute and not doing shit?

CHRIS: You too said you had it planned what you two were going to do, you guys didn't tell me to do anything.

MICHAEL: So your a follower is what you're saying? Well follower, go and fight Daniel right now.

CHRIS: Excuse me? Watch how you're talking to me, don't think because Randy threw your ass onto the ground you're going to take your angry out on me.

MICHAEL: He pulled me from the back, I didn't even see him, he's a punk.

CHRIS: But you hit Daniel when 2 securities were holding him on a couch, and you hit him from the back too.

MICHAEL: So what, he sneaked me, so I sneaked him back.

CHRIS: Whatever, let's get some rest and by tmrw we'll see what's happening.

CHRIS: 'Now I see I helped out this ungrateful nigga for no reason, I'm going to join the other side cause they're greater in numbers but that doesn't change the fact about how I feel about them.'

* * *

When Michael feel asleep Chris made his way out of his room and went into Travis and Daniel's room and told them he's sorry.

CHRIS: I thought you were wrong too, but after seeing what happened, I realized that the real problem was Michael, so I just wanted to apologize and be the bigger man in this situation.

DANIEL: That's fine, we don't really have a problem with you, you were just always with Stephan and Michael that's about it.

DANIEL: 'So Chris tells us he sees Michael's true colours and doesn't like it... but something sounds fishy, so imam mo' the lawn cause snakes be hiding in the grass.'

* * *

The next morning Daniel and Travis are sitting on the couch talking.

DANIEL: You know Travis, I'm really over all this petty drama.

Stephan arrived from the hotel. Daniel stretched out his body by cracking his hands by intertwining them and raising them over his head as he moved his head back to rest on the head of the couch.

STEPHAN: 'Daniel you should watch your surroundings 24/7 cause you never know when shit might pop off.'

Stephan saw the opening to a unknowing victim. Stephan ran and held Daniel's head back and punched 3 times as Daniel blindly punched upwards and connected 2 out of the four punches which allowed him to get up and stand on the couch. Daniel stood on the couch now facing Stephan, he held the front of his shirt so he couldn't run and started pounding on top of Stephan's head. Daniel continued to do so as Stephan ducked his head onto the head on the couch to stop Daniel from hitting his face. Daniel then took Stephan from the back of his shirt and started whaling out blows to the back of Stephan's back and dragged him over the couch before security pulled the firecracker off of Stephan.

DANIEL: HOW THE FUCK YOU SNEAKIN' SOMEONE AND YOU STILL LOSE BITCH?

After hearing the remark, Jay, Randy, Michael and Chris came from upstairs to see and ripped shirt, beat-up looking Stephan and a furiated Daniel.

* * *

**The next time on Bad Boys Club Atlanta, They've sneaked him, they've fought him one on one, they've made excuses, so what's next? Will Stephan and Michael learn their lesson, or will a bad boy be sent home and packing. What will Chris do? Has he chosen a side or has he flipped-flopped on his so called friends. The next episode is called "Double Knockout"**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	4. Double Knockout

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta - "Double Knockout"**

**Intro**

Last time on the Bad Boys Club, Jay, Travis, Randy and Daniel had a great time at the beach as the ticked off Michael, Stephan and Chris felt some type of way towards the other boys for not inviting them. Stephan, Michael and Chris wanted revenge on Daniel so they decide to call a house meeting and ambush him but things go wrong as Stephan is sent to a hotel for the night and Randy flings Michael onto the ground for sneaking a punch on Daniel. Fed-Up with the drama Daniel tells Travis how is over the petty drama as Stephan walks into the house and decides to fight back. Things didn't end well for Stephan.

* * *

DANIEL: You dumb bitch, you weak as fuck for that, and you still lost.

RANDY: What happened?

DANIEL: This bitch ran from behind me and hit me like three times before I bashed in his face.

STEPHAN: Shut the fuck up, you didn't do shit to me, I'm not scared of you.

TRAVIS: My nigga, you was ducking your head onto the couch head so Daniel couldn't hit your face, but he still ended up beating the back of your dome.

JAY: HAHA damn, we have weak ass niggas in this house, I dare them to try that shit with me.

PRODUCERS: We need to talk to you two.

PRODUCERS: Stephan and Daniel, if you guys keep this up with the fighting, we will have no choice but to send you guys home.

DANIEL: I said I was over the drama, he hit me first so obviously imma defend myself.

PRODUCERS: That being said, it is fine to defend yourself but it's another thing to intentionally cause harm to another.

Stephan stood quiet as a mouse as the producers were talking about the fighting.

DANIEL: Whatever you say, but at the end of the day if I have to violate a nigga ass, I would, straight like that.

STEPHAN: But you're gay.

DANIEL: Nigga smooth out those knots on your forehead.

PRODUCERS: I want you two to get some rest because it's late and it should help calm you guys down.

Daniel and Stephan left the producers and went to their rooms.

RANDY: They're not sending you home are they?

DANIEL: No but they talked about the fighting, I need to ease up on it or they will kick me out.

TRAVIS: But Stephan started the drama first, it was none of his business, he's just too nosy.

TRAVIS: 'If there is one thing I absolutely hate, it would be nosy people, people that always have to make someone else's business theirs, like in certain situations it's fine, but when it's for someone you don't even know like that, you need to chill.'

JAY: Well on the bright side, those niggas should've learned their lessons by now, you beat both of them.

DANIEL: True, but right now I need rest, I'm so tired, try not to wake me up guys.

Everyone: Okay, night.

Travis went to bed, and Jay and Randy went to their bed.

* * *

MICHAEL: What did the producer say? Is Daniel going home?

STEPHAN: No, not yet anyways.

CHRIS: What are you guys gonna do, you both fought him on separate occasions and you both lost..

MICHAEL: SHUT YO-

STEPHAN: Wait, he's right we fought him on separate occasions, not both at the same time.

Sneak peak of Stephan and Michael VS Daniel.

* * *

Chris, Randy, Travis and Jay woke up early and were downstairs chatting.

CHRIS: Why don't we get breakfast?

TRAVIS: Honestly that sounds so good right now, I'm marved.

RANDY: Yes, we could go to the waffle house.

JAY: Let me get Daniel.

TRAVIS: Wait, remember last night, he said to not wake him up, we'll bring back food for him, I'll write a note so he knows where we are.

RANDY: What about Stephan and Michael?

CHRIS: They wouldn't try anything, Daniel beat them both and they both lost.

CHRIS: 'It wasn't my attention to get everyone out the house except for Daniel and Stephan and Michael but everything just seemed to fall into place, so I'm not sorry for what is about to happen to Daniel, cause I'm not trying to fight him and look like a punk.'

JAY: I guess he's right Daniel will be fine.

Sneak peak of Michael punching Daniel from the back.

* * *

Stephan and Michael wake up and notice no one is home except for Daniel.

STEPHAN and MICHAEL: 'So we just realized that Daniel is alone in this house, and it's going to be feeding time, we're going to send him back to where ever the fuck he came from, he's going to regret becoming our enemies.'

* * *

Daniel wakes up from his sleep and sees the note the boys left him, _Dear Daniel, we went to have breakfast at the waffle house and we decided to leave you to sleep so don't worry I'll bring you back some breakfast, have fun. _Daniel goes to the washroom when he overhears some commotion in the confessional.

DANIEL: 'So I hear some commotion in the confessional so I brace my ear onto the door and hear Stephan and Michael say, "We gon' jump him as soon as he wakes up." Oh really now, let's see who gon' beat who.'

Daniel raced to the washroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face quietly. When he was finished he made his way back infront the confessional room and stomped away to get the attention of Michael and Stephan to let them know that he was up. Daniel runs to the clearing infront of the door where it branches off into different directions to the mansion.

DANIEL: MICHAEL, STEPHAN, WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?

Daniel awaited in the clearing looking down the hallway which led to the confessional room when he felt a hit behind his head. Daniel turned around to find Stephan. Stephan went to swing again when Daniel blocked the punch and punch twice and then pushed him down. Stephan fell and Daniel felt another couple of hits behind his head again. This time Daniel spun around and swung at the same time to hit whoever was behind him. He ended up hitting Michael in the nose and forehead. As Daniel was preparing to square up with Michael Stephan got up and punch Daniel in his back. Daniel took his hands around Michael's neck and spun him into Stephan, knocking him down again. Michael was throwing landless punches which caused Daniel to let go of choking him and throwing 2 hard punches which scared Michael enough for him to retreat back upstairs. The stunned Stephan watched as his so-called friend in the house ditched him.

DANIEL: WHERE IS YOUR FRIEND NOW BITCH?

Daniel ran up to the shocked Stephan and took him by his head and through him into the wall as Travis, Jay, Randy and Chris walked into the house.

TRAVIS: Daniel, what's going on?

Daniel seemed to not hear what Travis said to his enraged persona as a flock of security came to keep Daniel from fighting Stephan. Daniel then took this opening from when everyone was so keen on Stephan to run upstairs to find Michael. Daniel ran to Michael's room which he locked. The furious firecracker kicked open the door as he found a pleading Michael.

MICHAEL: It was all a horrible joke, I didn't mean to jump you, it wasn't my idea it was all Stephan's idea, please forgive me.

DANIEL: BITCH, THIS IS THE BAD BOYS CLUB NOT THE HIDING CLUB YOU WEAK ASS BITCH.

Daniel took Michael by his shirt and dragged the helpless fighter down the stairs as security held Daniel from starting to fight again. They finally got Daniel to let go of Michael's shirt and they separated the boys.

TRAVIS: What the fuck happened yo?

DANIEL: I walked pass the confessional and I heard them say, "oh we gon' jump him as soon as he wakes up." So I got ready to fight an army.

JAY: Wait so they jumped you?

DANIEL: Yeah, and they lost, I'm telling you these hoes are weak.

RANDY: If they wanna jump, I'll show them how to jump.

PRODUCER: No one is fighting anyone right now, Michael Stephan I need to talk with you two.

PRODUCER: Daniel could've got sent home because of the damage he dealt to you two

Flashback of Daniel punching Michael and Stephan in their temple, Daniel throwing Stephan into the wall and Daniel dragging Michael down the stairs.

PRODUCER: But, you two jumped him, it was an unfair advantage and he didn't instigate the fight, you two made the choice to fight him 2 on 1 and now I want you two to get your belongings and go home.

Stephan and Michael went upstairs to get their things as security held back the four furious boys. As they got their things, they made it out the house unharmed due to the security.

STEPHAN: Daniel I can't wait to see you at the reunion.

MICHAEL: Fuck all you fake bitches, I'll see you all at the reunion.

Michael and Stephan were sent home. The boys went into the kitchen to talk about what happened as they gave Daniel his food.

TRAVIS: It's my fault, I stopped them from waking you up this morning.

RANDY: But we all listened to Chris say, "they both lost to him so they wont try anything", remember?

TRAVIS: Yeah.

DANIEL: 'Hold on Chris told them to leave and eat and Stephan and Michael happen to jump me the same day? Something doesn't sound right, Chris make sure you don't slip up cause you gon' get the same treatment your friends got.'

CHRIS: 'So the boys are talking about how sorry they are for Daniel but I guess now I have to take things into my own hands and send this nigga home, Daniel watch out cause I'm coming for your fake ass.'

JAY: I wonder if the new guys are going to be fun or filled with drama.

RANDY: I hope their nothing like Stephan and Michael.

DANIEL: One things for sure, if they are, their getting the boot.

JAY: I think we need to have some fun in this drama filled day, what do you say Daniel? And this time we have to spend on you.

DANIEL: Sounds blessed.

The boys get freshened up in the dressing room. Chris decides to stay home as Travis, Randy, Jay and Daniel go into the limo and head for Aces the strip club. The boys arrive at Club Aces and start drinking and tipping the strippers. Daniel gets a lap dance along with Jay, Travis and Randy. They boys take body shots off of the girls and the boys just have a blast. about 3 a.m. the boys leave as one of the strippers gives Jay her number, her name was Gia. The boys reach home from a long night out partying.

DANIEL: Jay, you about to get some stripper ass.

JAY: I would take lap dances and shit but I can't be with a stripper, she's been on way too many guys you know what I mean.

DANIEL: True, I didn't think you'd be the type to care, I thought you'd just want some ass from her.

JAY: NAH, I'm not like that haha

RANDY: Well if you don't want her, I'll take her off your hands.

TRAVIS: You mad my nigga, that chick was gorgeous.

JAY: I mean like if you guys want her go ahead, I got Daniel.

Jay hugged Daniel as everyone laughed and joked around. Jay ended up coming into Daniel's room late in the night and they slept together. Chris woke up and passed by the room when he noticed Jay and Daniel and he ran to tell Randy. Randy and Chris sneaked by the door and saw that Jay was making out with Daniel.

RANDY AND CHRIS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WE CAUGHT YOU GUYS!

Randy and Chris ran into the room startling Daniel and Jay and woke up Travis from his sleep. To Travis' surprise he see's Daniel sitting on top of Jays lap while he was laying down. Everyone settled down a bit and made there way to bed but Travis went to sleep in Jay's bed as he was sleeping next to Daniel and he didn't want to see or hear no funny business next to him.

RANDY: 'Damn, Daniel got Jay good, I know he got game with that sly comment about the stripper.'

CHRIS: 'Now that it seems like I'm good with the boys, I can start little messing drama between the four amigos.'

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, a sober Jay wakes up with Daniel in his arms, a devious Chris plots to make the 4 amigos disassemble and the boys get 2 new replacements in the mansion. The next episode is called, "Down We Go."**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	5. Down We Go

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta - "Down We Go"**

**Intro**

Last time on the Bad Boys Club, Chris' slyness works to his advantage by making all the boys leave the house except for Daniel, Stephan and Michael so they could jump Daniel without interference. But things didn't end well for Michael or Stephan since, Michael was dragged down the stairs and Stephan was sent flying into a wall. Ultimately 2 bad boys were sent packing and Chris is forced to trick the other roommates into thinking he likes them, and carries out his plan to take Daniel down once and for all.

* * *

JAY: *Yawns* Huh? Who's on top of me laying down on my chest?

Jay looks down onto his chest to find a sleeping Daniel.

JAY: WHAT THE FUCK, DANIEL?!

DANIEL: Oh, Jay good morning what's wrong?

JAY: What are you doing in my bed is what's wrong.

DANIEL: Jay, last night you came into my bed, Travis went into your bed because you moan really loudly.

JAY: What do you mean moan?

Flashback of Jay sleeping with Daniel under surveillance footage.

JAY: We hooked up?

DANIEL: Oh no, you don't remember do you? I should've known you were drunk, you didn't seem drunk but I guess you were.

JAY: So why didn't you stop me?

DANIEL: Well I thought you were a little bi-curious so I was helping a nigga out, and it's not like you look like Chris.

JAY: I don't want to sound like a jerk but you need to forget this happened, this was a mistake, we're just friends, I like girls.

DANIEL: That's fine, but you might want to tell that to your boner that's poking my stomach.

Daniel got out the bed and threw Jays boxers onto his face and went to take a shower.

* * *

RANDY: Jay how was last night haha?

JAY: Shut up, I was drunk and it didn't mean anything.

RANDY: I mean we heard you guys all of last night until like 6 this morning are you sure my nigga?

JAY: ARGH! I'M POSITIVE, IF I HAD TO DO SOMETHING WITH A GUY IT SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T BE WITH DANIEL.

Daniel walked into the room and pretended like he didn't hear what Jay said. He got dressed and went outside in the back patio.

TRAVIS: What's wrong, me and Jay could switch rooms haha.

DANIEL: NO!

TRAVIS: I was joking, what's the matter?

DANIEL: Nothing.

TRAVIS: You're my nigga from day 1, so don't feel like you can't talk to me about shit, we're here to fix shit, you feel me?

DANIEL: It's just that, last night I should've known I should've stopped Jay but I didn't.

TRAVIS: Jay made the decision to sleep with you regardless if he was drunk or not; my mom used to say, "A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts." Remember that.

DANIEL: I'm gonna make a promise to you from today, we're going to make it to the end.

TRAVIS: For sure my nigga, we got this.

Travis got up from the chair and took off his shirt and threw it at Daniel.

TRAVIS: THINK FAST!

DANIEL: My cigarette you ass haha.

Travis jumped into the pool and started doing laps.

* * *

SEBASTIAN: I can't wait to meet up with the other bad boy.

* * *

Sebastian *The Posh Prince*

Age: 25

From: Miami, FL

Sebastian is 5'7, average built, he's Latin-American, he has brown eyes, short faded black hair, no tats or piercings. Sebastian feel like he is the baddest as he states, "What ever I say goes, If I say 'walk', you must walk, and if I say 'run' you best start running."

* * *

Rolfy walked up to Sebastian who was drinking in the patio of a restaurant.

* * *

Rolfy *The Bronx Bombshell*

Age: 23

From: Bronx, NY

Rolfy is 6'1, fairly skinny, he's Latino, he has light brown eyes, long black straight hair, he has no tats but has both ears pierced. Rolfy demands respect as he tells us, "If you ain't respectin' me, I will be disrespectin' you, straight like that."

* * *

ROLFY: Hey, I'm rolfy, what's your name?

SEBASTIAN: I'm Sebastian, I'm from Miami, Florida you?

ROLFY: Oh, I'm from Bronx, New York.

The boys drank their drinks and got into the limo to head to the mansion.

* * *

CHRIS: Guys look the two boys pictures are here.

DANIEL: The look pretty decent, hopefully their not drama-filled.

RANDY: They best not be jumpers cause I ain't letting that shit happen while I'm in this house.

TRAVIS: They both look kinda Latin.

DANIEL: UGH!

JAY: What's wrong with Latinos?

DANIEL: There is going to be 2 more of you in the house, that's the only problem.

JAY: Really? You don't mean that?

Daniel walked away to the patio to smoke.

JAY: Really?

RANDY: You made that comment as soon as he walked into the room, it's your fault.

Just then the door knocked and Sebastian and Rolfy walked into the house. Everyone greeted them except for Daniel who was still smoking outside.

ROLFY: Isn't there supposed to be 5 boys in the house since 2 replacements came in?

CHRIS: Yeah, the cry-a-baby is outside smoking.

JAY: Chris shut it.

CHRIS: You defending your boyfriend?

JAY: Whatever.

Jay walked upstairs to his room.

CHRIS: Well anyways, I'll be both your roommates, let me show you guys to our room.

Travis and Randy went outside to talk with Daniel.

TRAVIS: Okay, why are you so mad at Jay.

DANIEL: Cause I want to be.

RANDY: It's because you walked in when he said you were ugly right.

DANIEL: I know I'm ugly, but do you really have to say something like that?

TRAVIS: How about we go out and clear your head.

DANIEL: I don't think so.

RANDY: C'mon, for me?

DANIEL: Ugh, fine, let's go somewhere fun though.

* * *

CHRIS: So the other bad boy that you guys didn't meet yet is really a mess, he has a huge crush on Jay and Jay doesn't like him, and he hates Latinos.

SEBASTIAN: What? Why?

ROLFY: Are you sure?

CHRIS: I've been in this house, I do know.

ROLFY: But there are 5 Latinos in this house and if he hates them why would he have a crush on one?

ROLFY: 'I have to use my common sense about this, and I think this Chris guy wants to manipulate Sebastian and I but I'm not going to get manipulated like that, I'm going to speak to Daniel.'

Rolfy leaves the room to talk with Daniel.

CHRIS: He'll learn the hard way, Daniel sent home the other two bad boys by manipulating them against each other.

SEBASTIAN: Well I wont fall under his trap and if he has a problem then Imma show him how bad a Latino can be.

* * *

ROLFY: We didn't get to meet, I'm Rolfy.

DANIEL: Yeah, sorry about that, I'm Daniel where's the other replacement?

ROLFY: Don't worry about him, I have a question for you though, do you hate Latinos?

Randy and Travis bursted out into laughter and Rolfy took that as a "no".

DANIEL: Who said that I hated them? I love Latinos haha.

ROLFY: Well that Chris guy is filling Sebastian's head with nonsense about you, he tried doing the same with me but his story didn't make sense.

RANDY: I knew that nigga was a snake from the gecko, from the first time I walked into this house.

Randy got up and went to confront Chris.

DANIEL: Randy just leave him, it's fine, I don't need you going home because you felt obligated to defend me.

RANDY: NO. This nigga wanna fuck with my friend, then that's a problem, and I'm a problem solver, I'll deal with the situation.

Randy, Daniel, Travis and Rolfy went into the mansion and waited at the bottom of the staircase.

DANIEL: Incase I need to go off I need to change my pants to something more flexible.

RANDY: That's fine I'll have a conversation with him in the mean time.

Daniel went upstairs into his room to change his pants into his black sweats.

RANDY: Chris get your ass down here.

Chris, Sebastian and Jay came down.

JAY: What's going on?

RANDY: Chris why you planting bugs in the new guys heads? Why you lying to them?

CHRIS: I didn't do nothing like that, maybe Rolfy is trying to make you turn on me and be his friend.

ROLFY: NIGGA STOP WITH YOUR FAKE ASS, YOU FEELING LIKE YOU WANT SOME?

Chris and Sebastian came all the way down the stairs. Randy pulled Rolfy out the way and said.

RANDY: This is my fight, I don't like you, I never had, you've been the fakest nigga in this house.

Daniel came to the top of the stairs and Jay was next to him.

JAY: Why are you dressed like you're going to pop off?

Chris turned around and saw Daniel and ran up the stairs and pulled Daniel by his t-shirt and both boys tumbled down the stairs.

RANDY: WHOA, WHAO, WHAO.

JAY: YO, YO, YO

TRAVIS: Oh my God, Daniel.

Jay ran down the stairs and pulled up Chris and started beating his face as Randy pulled Daniel to the side. Jay sat on top of Chris and continued laying out blows as security pulled in and yanked the explosive Jay off of Chris.

JAY: Fuck with him again bitch, you goofy ass trick.

PRODUCER: Chris you need to get your belongings, you intended to hurt Daniel by throwing him down the stairs.

CHRIS: He pulled me down with him?

PRODUCER: I would have done the same thing, he was at the top of the stairs.

Chris got his belongings and made his way out the mansion. Randy pulled away from Daniel and ran outside. Randy sneaked Chris from behind and threw him down onto the concrete floor infront of the limo. Randy started throwing punches into Chris' face and made him bleed. Security ran to get Randy away from Chris.

CHRIS: Don't worry I got it all for you bitches, you all are going down.

Randy walked in as the paramedics said that Daniel was fine, he only has minor cuts and bruises from the fall.

The boys decided it's a good time to head out and party. The boys go out to Club Starlight. Sebastian said he didn't want to go because he is to classy to be seen partying with the other boys. He still thinks what Chris told him was true. The boys get ready and get into the limo. The boys reach to Club Starlight and immediately start to pop bottles and dance. Everyone seems to like the new boy Rolfy and soon they boys leave the club.

SEBASTIAN: 'There is no way I was going out with those boys, I'm to classy for that.'

The boys reach home and Rolfy decides to tell the boys what Sebastian said about them.

ROLFY: I know I just said Sebastian just didn't want to go out, but he actually said that we're classless and he can't party with us.

TRAVIS: 'Is this nigga dumb? Like no, your ass is going to make your time here Hell.'

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, the boys confront Sebastian about his antics and the boys get a new replacement, will this bad boy stay good with the boys or will the new boy bring new drama to the table? Rolfy gets fed-up with a certain bad boy and a shocking decision is made. Next episode is called, "Class-Less Acts".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	6. Class-less Acts

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta "Class-Less Acts"**

**Intro**

Last time on the Bad Boys Club, things got rocky with Jay and Daniel when Jay makes a slur about Daniel being ugly, and Daniel gets offended. Two new bad boys come into the house and immediately Chris starts to scheme them into hating Daniel. The new boy Rolfy feels like Chris is lying so he brings it up to Daniel, Randy and Travis and Randy feels like he needs to put Chris in his place. Chris ends up pulling Daniel down the stairs and this sends Jay off as Jay defends his "friend". Chris is sent home but Randy isn't letting him leave that easy. Randy ambushes him and causes him to bleed.

* * *

TRAVIS: Sebastian, where are you?

SEBASTIAN: What do you want?

SEBASTIAN: 'Why the hell is this man calling my name, just by him calling my name is tainting my very well being.'

TRAVIS: So you classy huh? You belong with Drake?

SEBASTIAN: What's that supposed to mean? And yes I am Classy.

Travis gets into Sebastian's face.

TRAVIS: If you so classy, you auditioned for the wrong show my nigga.

SEBASTIAN: I'm not your negro, and just cause I'm classy doesn't mean I'm not bad.

TRAVIS: Regardless, you got me feeling some type a way.

SEBASTIAN: What are you talking about? What are you feeling?

Daniel's getting annoyed as he walks into the room with Randy, Jay and Rolfy.

DANIEL: 'This shit is so annoying with Sebastian and this classy vs classless thing, like Travis ain't the one my nigga, I mean negro.'

JAY: Why you calling us classless?

SEBASTIAN: If you guys had class, I'd say you guys were classy, but you guys are trashy, especially this tattooed one.

TRAVIS: Nigga you finna do something?

Travis walked up to the seated Sebastian as Sebastian stood up.

SEBASTION: If you don't get out of my face, I'll rearrange yours.

TRAVIS: Well try and rearrange it my nigga, I'll have you drippin' wet just now.

SEBASTIAN: You want to fight, now you want to fuck me?

TRAVIS: You stupid, dumb, it's a figure of speech my nigga.

Sebastian points his fingerer into Travis' face and bobs Travis' head back.

SEBASTIAN: I told you I'm not your negro.

Travis pushed Sebastian because Sebastian poked Travis' head back. Sebastian threw the first punch and landed square into Travis' face. Travis jucked Sebastian making him fall on the bed and Travis then went on top of him and started to beat him. Security came rushing in and pulled Travis off and the boys were separated.

TRAVIS: I'll show you classless.

DANIEL: Look if you want to be hitting stuff lets go bumper carting.

EVERYONE: YEAH!

The boys left Sebastian because they were classless and Sebastian doesn't like classless people. When the boys left Sebastian went to speak with the producer.

SEBASTIAN: I'm not going to fit in here, right now it's 5 of them and 1 of me, I'm too classy for this, so I think I'll be leaving.

PRODUCER: Are you sure, you just got here. If you leave you can't come back.

SEBASTIAN: I'm positive, this wasn't how I planned it to turn out, I thought I would fit in because of my attitude but I guess not, I just need to leave before these boys come home because they didn't let Chris leave peacefully, even after Jay beat him up, Randy still went to fuck him up more so I think it's best that I go.

PRODUCER: Okay, it's your decision, the limo will be up shortly, get your belongings together.

* * *

TRAVIS: Daniel thanks for suggesting this, I haven't gone bumper carting in so long.

DANIEL: After bumper cars we can go to Go-Cart Racing.

RANDY: They have that here?

JAY: Yeah, look over there.

The boys walked up to the girl instructor who told them the rules of the Bumper Cart. She started flirting with Jay and Daniel got a little upset. The boys got into a bumper car and began to crash into each other.

TRAVIS: AHH! Why do these things hurt so much haha

RANDY: That's what I'm saying, like my ribs be hurting haha

ROLFY: Mine too AH, Randy.

DANIEL: It doesn't hurt that bad.

Daniel drove right into Jay for payback for him flirting with the instructor.

JAY: ARGHH! DANIEL FUCK MAN THAT SHIT HURT.

DANIEL: Oops, sorry Jay I didn't mean to.

Soon after the boys got out of the bumper cars and went to the next section that had go-cart racing.

JAY: My side is hurting like a motherfucker, I think I'll sit this one out.

RANDY: You sure my nigga?

TRAVIS: Yeah, you sure?

JAY: Yeah, next time.

DANIEL: You want me to stay with you, I'm sorry for hitting so hard...

JAY: It's fine, go have fun, Candice will keep my company.

Daniel got even more ticked off at his comment.

DANIEL: Have fun.

Daniel, Rolfy, Randy and Travis got into the cart and they began the race. Randy hit into Daniel and made them both fall into the tires that were at the side of the tracks.

DANIEL: RANDY! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE TRAVIS OR ROLFY WIN.

RANDY: OHSHIT, let's go.

Daniel and Randy got back up and dashed on with their Go-Carts. Travis passed the finished line first with Rolfy in second Randy in third and Daniel in last. Travis got the $500 prize.

They boys went home as they see a limo pull up.

TRAVIS: It must be the new boy.

JAY: Wait, isn't that Sebastian walking outside?

RANDY: Is he going home?

JAY: Without saying bye, I don't think so.

The boys came out the Jeep and Jay approached the shocked Sebastian.

JAY: Where you going?

SEBASTIAN: I'm leaving.

JAY: Without saying goodbye?

SEBASTIAN: You guys aren't my friends so why would I say good bye.

JAY: And you didn't leave your mark in the bad boys club house so why you leaving?

SEBASTIAN: I decided to leave cause I don't belong with you ratchet, trash bag suckers.

JAY: This limo is going to take you home right?

SEBASTIAN: Yeah...

Jay pushed Sebastian and then punched him into his chin. Sebastian dropped his luggage and went to swing but Jay kicked him in his stomach making him fall into a field position. Daniel put his hand on Jay's shoulder to calm him down.

DANIEL: JAY, JAY, JAY, JUST CAUSE HE GOING HOME DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T.

Jay took this the wrong way and punched Daniel and when he realized what he did he put his hands over his mouth.

JAY: DANIEL! I'm so sorry.

DANIEL: Don't talk to me.

Security allowed Sebastian to get his things into the limo and go home. As Sebastian was leaving the new boy arrived.

LUCIAN: What the Hell, everybody is already outside.

* * *

Lucian *The Tennessee Toughy*

Age: 22

From: Memphis, TN

Lucian is 5'6, average built, he's Caucasian and German, he has blue eyes, short ash brown hair, he has a tribal tat on his chest to arm and has both ears pierced. Lucian feels like he is going to be the toughest bad boy in the house as he says, "I've always been the one people don't fuck with cause they know I'll fuck them up."

* * *

Lucian comes out the limo and greets everyone except for Travis and Daniel.

LUCIAN: 'This one dude is full of tats and looks like trouble, and the other guy looks like he just got punched in the face, I only fuck with bad boys not weak bitches.'

Travis and Daniel go inside as they discuss what happened with the new boy.

TRAVIS: Did you take it in on how he just passed the both of us without saying 'a' or 'b'?

DANIEL: Yeah, but I'm still stuck on the fact that Jay punched me in my face.

Flashback of the one punch Jay punched Daniel.

TRAVIS: C'mon he was heated in the moment, you can't hold that against him.

Jay, Rolfy, Randy and Lucian came in from outside. Rolfy showed Lucian to his room. Jay sat down with Travis and Daniel.

JAY: Can we go upstairs and talk Daniel?

DANIEL: It's fine, don't worry about it, it was by accident.

JAY: C'mon, I really need to talk to you.

DANIEL: Fine.

Daniel and Jay went upstairs as Rolfy and Lucian went downstairs to Randy and Travis. Daniel stood at the doorway as Jay sat on his bed.

JAY: Don't be like that, come in here.

DANIEL: I get it, you don't like me, and I need to get over you, you're straight, you like girls, and I need to get over you some more, I get it, so you can save your pity speech on how you don't want to jeopardize our friendship.

Jay got up and held Daniel's hand and led him to his bed.

JAY: You finished yet?

DANIEL: I guess.

JAY: Now, that night we slept together, I wasn't completely drunk, I just said that to cover up the fact that I liked to be with you, now I know that's wrong but at the same time, it's wrong for me to like guys do to my religion, I don't know if this is just a phase since you are the only guy I am actually attracted to, but even if it is a phase, I would never ever want to hurt you, you're like blood to me, how close we are, I can't say I love you but I do have love for you, I hope you can respect that.

DANIEL: I respect that, but could I have one more kiss for the road?

JAY: I have a better idea.

Jay leaned in and kissed Daniel. He took od Daniel's top and threw it on the ground as he began to kiss his body. Jay took off his shirt as Daniel began kissing and nibbling on his neck. Jay then lifted Daniel up in bridal style and took him to the washroom where the showered together and did some other things.

* * *

TRAVIS: Why the fuck is this nigga coming near me?

RANDY: Who? Rolfy?

TRAVIS: NO, Rolfy cool, the other nigga.

LUCIAN: Randy, you look real tough, how many people you kicked out this house?

RANDY: Actually Daniel was the reason why 3 out of 4 niggas left this house. Travis made the last one leave.

LUCIAN: WHAT?!

TRAVIS: Yeah the two boys you ignored are the ones that kicked out the fake bitches in this house, are you a fake bitch?

LUCIAN: Haha, I'm far from fake, are you two sure y'all ain't fake? Where is the other one anyways?

RANDY: He's upstairs talking with Jay.

LUCIAN: Jay shouldn't be wasting his time with that fake bitch, let me get him.

ROLFY: I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jay loves Daniel, even if he doesn't admit it.

LUCIAN: I don't care, I'm a bad boy.

ROLFY: Yeah bu-

TRAVIS: It's fine Rolfy, leave him, I wanna see Jay fuck this nosy bitch up.

* * *

JAY: You don't realize how much respect I have for you for taking all of my dick like he's a monster.

DANIEL: Shut up JAY!

JAY: HAHA, I won't tell.

Jay and Daniel got dressed.

LUCIAN: Lover boy, I came to take you away from monster face.

DANIEL: Who's that bitch talking bout?

JAY: I don't know, let me see.

LUCIAN: Hey Jay, I came to save you from the dragon.

JAY: You need to watch your mouth, you don't even know him.

LUCIAN: C'mon Jay, you only know him cause he got an ass.

JAY: LUCIAN, SHUT THE FUCK UP.

DANIEL: Jay you fought earlier today, if you fight again, you could go home.

Jay walked up to Lucian's face.

JAY: You're so lucky.

Jay grabbed Daniel and brushed Lucian out the way and both boys went downstairs to the other boys.

ROLFY: I told him not to do it.

TRAVIS: Jay you didn't pop him?

JAY: Daniel didn't want me to.

RANDY: So you two a couple now?

Jay looked at Daniel.

DANIEL: No, just friends, really good friends.

LUCIAN: Do you always fuck your friends?

DANIEL: If they sexy why not?

Everyone started laughing.

ROLFY: I feel like turning up tonight, lets go to Crimson Night Club.

The boys got dressed. They made their way into the limo and soon reached to Crimson Night Club. The boys drank, smoked shisha and danced. Jay bought Champagne that had sparks in the cork and they popped the bottle and started to drink. Daniel took body shots off of Jay and licked his abs. Soon enough 3 a.m. creeped up and the boys headed home but before reaching home Daniel brings home food.

LUCIAN: 'I don't regret doing anything or saying anything, cause at the end of the day I'm still going to be the strongest in this house.'

JAY: 'At this point, Daniel can get me to do anything for him so lowkey, imma treat our friendship like a relationship.'

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, Lucian begins to push Travis' buttons until Travis explodes. The boys soon become Daniel's enemy as Daniel's food goes missing, and you never mess with a hungry bad boy on a empty stomach. Next episode is called, "They Come And Go".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW **


	7. They Come And Go

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta "They Come And Go"**

**Intro**

Last time on the Bad Boys Club, after an altercation with Travis, Sebastian decided that it was best he leaves because he didn't want to get the same treatment Chris got when he left. But before he could make it to the limo Jay confronts him of being a quitter and tempers flare as Jay beats Sebastian for the road. Daniel tries to calm down the heated Jay which in return punches his on-again off-again boy toy which leads to a split in their friendship. The new boy Lucian arrives and off the bat disrespects Travis and Daniel. Soon Jay and Daniel make up with some make-up sex and Lucian goes to save Jay from the dragon. Daniel cools down Jay because he didn't want him to go home, but Lucian still wanted to pick buttons.

* * *

The boys arrive back at the mansion from partying and mostly all the boys went straight into their rooms to go to bed except for Daniel who took out his food.

DANIEL: I'm so marved like damn, good thing I got some Fried Rice.

Daniel leaves his food onto the counter and goes to use the washroom. Lucian enters the kitchen and sees the food.

LUCIAN: 'Well I went into the kitchen and I see some food and it smells good so I'm going to eat it.'

Lucian eats out the food within three to four mouthfuls and goes to his room so sleep. Daniel comes back from the washroom and sees the empty plate.

DANIEL: 'So I come back from the washroom, less than 3 minutes and my food is gone... this isn't a funny prank guys, I'm so hungry and there is nothing in this house to eat.'

Daniel went upstairs into Travis and his room.

DANIEL: Travy, did you eat my food?

TRAVIS: Nah, why?

DANIEL: I heated up my food and shit, went to the washroom and it was gone when I got back, like the plate was shining.

TRAVIS: Really? Ask Jay or Randy.

DANIEL: Yeah, I'll do that.

Daniel left his room and went down the hallway to Jay and Randy's room.

DANIEL: Hey did any of you eat my food?

RANDY: Nope, wasn't me.

JAY: Who ate your food?

DANIEL: I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out, let me go ask Rolfy.

DANIEL: 'I mean like Lucian is a bitch most of the time but when we went to party he was fine, so I wouldn't think he'd eat out my food, he doesn't know me like that, and Rolfy and I are cool so maybe he did it.'

Daniel made his way to the other end of the L-shaped hallway to enter the bedroom with 3 beds in it.

DANIEL: Rolfy did you happen to eat my food?

ROLFY: No haha why?

DANIEL: My nigga I went to the washroom and less then 3 minutes my food was gone like 'poof'.

LUCIAN: 'HAHAHA I ate Daniel's food, and he's asking around like a hungry dog, bitch that's what you get, you ain't bad, why are you in this house?'

DANIEL: Lucian did you eat my food then?

LUCIAN: Who me? No, I wished I knew there was food.

DANIEL: 'Now I know that somebody lying, WHY THE FUCK YOU BE LYING, IF YOU ATE IT SAY SO, YOU A BAD BOY.'

Daniel ran downstairs and stayed at the bottom of the stairs.

DANIEL: YO, ROUND ALL THESE BITCHES UP, CAUSE SOMEBODY GETTIN' THEY ASS BEAT TONIGHT.

* * *

JAY: Shit, somebody didn't confess to eating his food.

RANDY: I didn't eat it, did you?

JAY: No, let's go see who did.

* * *

TRAVIS: Fuck somebody bout to get there ass handled haha.

* * *

ROLFY: Who would eat the mans food though?

LUCIAN: I don't even know.

* * *

All the boys came downstairs to see a furious Daniel.

DANIEL: So here's the deal, confess who ever ate the food, and then you're going to buy me some food to eat cause there is nothing in this bitch to eat and I'm hungry.

JULIAN: 'I find this so entertaining right now, what is this little thing going to do to me even if he finds out?'

Sneak peek of someone charging at Julian.

DANIEL: All be real honest right now, I fuck with Travis, Randy, Jay, and Rolfy, they wouldn't lie to me about something so petty, so Lucian imam ask you one more time, did you eat my food?

LUCIAN: I already told you I didn't.

DANIEL: Why the fuck is you lying bitch, you ain't got money so you be stealing shit?

Travis gets inbetween Daniel shouting at Lucian.

TRAVIS: You a straight punk, we all know that we didn't eat it, so who did? The fake bitch, the broke bitch, and the ugly bitch. All 3 of those bitches is you.

Lucian pushed Travis. Travis pushed back. Lucian threw the first punch in Travis' head and Travis went ham with his fists knocking Lucian in his face about 5 times before security pulled the two apart.

JAY: 'Travis was throwing fists like a motherfucker and was landing all of them, damn son.'

LUCIAN: Fuck you and fuck Daniel, I ate his food so what?

DANIEL: It's not a 'so what' bitch, I asked you twice and you denied it, why? because maybe you didn't want to get your ass beat.

ROLFY: I even asked you upstairs before we came down and you straight lied to my face, do you know how that makes you look over lying over something so petty?

LUCIAN: Whatever it's Lucian VS the house? That's fine, I can take on all of you niggas at one time.

JAY: Nigga shut up, you can't handle Travis, how the Hell you gon' handle 5 niggas? Get the fuck up outta here with that noise.

TRAVIS: Whatever I punched you in the face 5 times you only got that one push and punch. Daniel what you wanna eat I'll make you something.

LUCIAN: Yeah, let your bitch make you something to eat.

TRAVIS: 'You can call me anything, but one thing you sure as Hell shouldn't let come out your mouth is that I'm a bitch, Lucian imma make sure you leave this house.'

Travis turned around and charged at Lucian.

DANIEL: 'All I see is Lucian call Travis a bitch and Travis jolted like a cheetah.'

Travis and Lucian both punched at the same time in eachothers temple. They both started throwing punches until Travis got the upperhand when he socked Lucian in his nose and eye. Lucian then pulled Travis afro-shaped curly hair which seemed to throw Travis to his breaking point. Lucian grasped Travis' hair and wouldn't let go as Travis started punching Lucian in the side of his face until security pulled the two apart.

TRAVIS: Why the fuck you pulling hair bitch?

LUCIAN: Whatever, I still got punches in, I punched you in your temple bitch.

All the boys just watched the commotion from the two bad boys. The producers walked into the kitchen.

PRODUCER: Both parties are wrong and I'll need you both to go home.

DANIEL: Oh Hell no, Travis isn't going no where, Lucian's been causing shit since his ass landed into this house.

PRODUCER: I mean one of them has to go because they'll be fighting everyday.

LUCIAN: I'm not leaving.

TRAVIS: I ain't leaving either.

PRODUCER: Well if not one leaves, both leave.

DANIEL: Guess what Lucian it's moving day in this bitch.

Daniel, Travis, Randy and Jay ran up to Lucian's room and started grabbing all of his clothes and ran back downstairs and threw it out the mansion door.

DANIEL: 'If you didn't eat my food bitch, I wouldn't be throwing your clothes out the house like this.'

JAY: 'Lying bitches like you need to be sent home, cause you prolly lying about being bad too.'

RANDY: 'Like I said, if you fucking with my niggas, then you fucking with me, that's it.'

TRAVIS: 'You need to go, BYE LUCIAN.'

PRODUCER: Looks like the house has spoken, Lucian you need to leave.

LUCIAN: This shit is stupid anyways, I hate this show too, it sucks.

DANIEL: So how you feeling? You still wanna fight 5 niggas?

The producer got infront of the two and allowed access for Lucian to go out the door.

EVERYONE: THIS IS THE BAD BOYS HOUSE, WHAT'S GOOD?

ROLFY: 'I mean I wanted to help throw away the mans clothes but at the same time we were cool so I felt like that would have made me a snake to help them take him out this house.'

DANIEL: IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!

JAY: My nigga, it's like 6 a.m.

DANIEL: No wonder I'm so tired.

JAY: Let's go to bed.

RANDY: Yeah, I need some sleep.

TRAVIS: NIGHT haha.

* * *

In the morning Jay woke up first and noticed that their was a new picture of a bad boy.

JAY: Really? Another Latino? What the Hell?

JAY: 'Honestly, I'm over this whole replacement shit, everyone that came into this house has been fake with the exception of Rolfy, so imma test this replacement and see what's good, as soon as I see him, he's out this house.'

Jay went upstairs and woke up everyone and told them about his plan.

JAY: So as soon as he walks in we see his attitude, if he's chill then we greet him with open arms, but if he has a attitude issue, he'll be the only bad boy to leave as soon as he got into the house.

DANIEL: I mean, it'll be funny if he has a stank ass attitude so why not.

RANDY: Okay, but let me get this straight, how are you going to even make him leave even if he has a stank attitude?

TRAVIS: Yeah that's true.

JAY: Fight him.

ROLFY: What if they send you home?

JAY: There has already been 4 replacements so if they make me go too then they'll have to bring in 3 new replacements, and I think that's way too much for one season.

DANIEL: I think the problem is we fight to much, that's why it's like this.

TRAVIS: But you got jumped so they had to be sent home, Chris brought his home-time upon himself, Sebastian chose to leave and Lucian got what was coming to him.

DANIEL: True, I wonder how many people actually like us haha

ROLFY: I know, we probably have haters too. But before we do anything reckless and get sent home, let's go bungee jumping!

EVERYONE: OH YEAH.

The boys got dressed and then went out to go bungee jumping. The boys reached and intimidation set in.

DANIEL: I'm gon' die.

JAY: Nah, it's gonna be fun.

ROLFY: I know this was my idea, but imma go second to last.

RANDY: HAHA, I've done this before, so I'll go first.

TRAVIS: Yeah you do that.

One by one the boys fell off the bridge as the bungee cord let loose until it stretched out and contracted back. After all the boys did it they thanked the instructor and went back home.

DANIEL: After that rush I need to drink!

ROLFY: Real shit where we gonna head to tonight?

RANDY: Do you hear that?

The boys looked out the hallway window that allowed them to see outside infront of the mansion and saw a limo pull up.

RANDY: JAY, IT'S TIME!

Jay bolted down the stairs and waited at the bottom of the staircase which was infront the entrance door. The other boys came down but waited to the side.

* * *

ANTONIO: 'I'm going to run shit as soon I walk into that house and I'm going to make it be known off the jump.'

* * *

Antonio *The Sneaky Bartender*

Age: 21

From: Houston, TX

Antonio is 5'5, average built, he's Latin, he has dark brown eyes, medium length black hair, he has no tattoos but has his ears pierced. Antonio tells us that, "I'm not a quitter, If I feel disrespected, I'll disrespect right back."

* * *

Antonio came out the limo.

ANTONIO: Oh limo driver carry my bags in.

The boys looked through the glass beside the door and saw that the Antonio was ordering the limo driver to carry his bags.

DANIEL: This man seems like a princess, it's not the limo drivers duty to carry in your bags.

The door opened and Antonio walked in.

ANTONIO: No need to fear, the baddest bad boy is hear, y'all can bow down now.

JAY: Nigga no, that's not how shit works around here, you need to gain are respect, ain't nobody bowing down, but I could make you leave this house.

Antonio ran towards Jay to punch. Jay raised his foot and kicked Antonio in his gut and then started punching him right back towards the door. Jay gave him one big push and Antonio fell out of the house onto the pavement.

DANIEL: OHSHIT.

RANDY: DID JAY'S PLAN ACTUALLY WORK?!

TRAVIS: YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?

ROLFY: THIS NIGGA FELL FLAT ON HIS ASS AND HE HAS MAD TALK BOUT BOW DOWN?

Jay ran and closed the door on Antonio.

* * *

Antonio took out his cellphone and dialed to the producer.

ANTONIO: Hello?

PRODUCER: Hey, are you okay?

ANTONIO: Uhm, I'm not cut out for this, I'm going back home.

PRODUCER: You don't need to do that.

ANTONIO: No, yes I do, I can't fight, I can't survive in that house.

PRODUCER: It's your decision, it's your chance to shine.

ANTONIO: Bitch I'll rather shine in Houston Texas where I belong.

PRODUCER: BYE.

Antonio got back into the limo and drove off. The boys watched as Daniel said, "NOW IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!"

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, the boys are faced with 2 more replacements, shit will pop off and get intense, feelings will be hurt and emotions will be tested. The next episode is called, "The Snitch Didn't Get Stitches".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	8. The Snitch Didn't Get Stitches

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta "The Snitch Didn't Get Stitches"**

**Intro**

Last time on the Bad Boys Club, a lying Lucian eats Daniel's food and lies about it until the house was fed-up with his ways. Travis popped off twice and the house made the choice to evict Lucian. Later in the morning Jay sees a new picture of a 'bad boy' and is tired of the same shit from past replacements so he wanted to test this one. Before Antonio had arrived the boys had a great time bungee jumping living up to their title of 'Bad Boys'. After they reached home, Jay's action fell right into place as Antonio came inside the house with a vulgar attitude that rubbed everyone the wrong way. After a confrontation with Jay, Antonio voluntarily leaves.

* * *

DANIEL: WOW, Tonight we have to party good, we kicked out two fake bitches, well Travis and Jay did.

TRAVIS: Actually we all kicked out Lucian.

Flashback of everyone throwing Lucian's clothes onto the pavement floor.

JAY: That was fun but I'm tired of the fighting, like I just wished the two new boys are a breath of fresh air and know how to have a good time.

ROLFY: That's all I'm hoping for, how many replacements have we had in total, like 6 so far.

RANDY: Thanks to Mr. Set-It-Off over here haha.

DANIEL: Hey! haha.

JAY: I know, know that I think about it, you're the reason people were poppin' off.

DANIEL: I mean I guess it's because I make them insecure? Who knows, niggas been hatin' on me since the gecko.

TRAVIS: Anyways, Who is going to go shopping with me.

DANIEL: OOH, for clothes?

TRAVIS: No, grocery, no food remember.

DANIEL: Oh, Rolfy you go haha.

ROLFY: Actually I need the fresh air so I'll go with you.

Travis and Rolfy headed out to get some groceries for the house.

DANIEL: So what do you guys wanna do?

RANDY: Wanna play manhunt?

JAY: What's that?

DANIEL: It's basically like tag.

JAY: IN THIS BIG HOUSE, OF COURSE LET'S PLAY.

The boys started playing Manhunt with Daniel being it first.

DANIEL: Why do I have to be it, this is discrimination I tell you.

RANDY: Nah, it's the eenie, meenie, minie, moe my nigga.

DANIEL: AHAH That too.

* * *

TRAVIS: So how you feeling being in the house with us?

ROLFY: Honestly I was expecting the worst but hoping for the best, you feel me?

TRAVIS: Yeah, me too, like this experience already changed me as a person since I never used to even care about gay people but since I met Daniel, that nigga cool as Hell.

ROLFY: Yeah, I see myself actually thinking things through now instead of just pouncing in the first second. I used to act first, think last but now I feel like I be thinking before I act.

TRAVIS: On some realshit my nigga.

ROLFY: I'm glad I'm going through this experience with all of you.

TRAVIS: Me too, ah look we're here, lets get this shit over with.

* * *

One of the two new replacements is sitting in the patio of a bar drinking some alcohol.

ANTHONY: 'I know how to have a good time, but I also know when it's time for a beat down.'

* * *

Anthony *The Tempered Player*

Age: 22

From: New Haven, CT

Anthony is 6'0, toned body with abs, he's lightskinned, he's mixed with Caucasian, Chinese and Jamaican, He has tattoos on both arms and has both ears pierced. He tells us, "I'm known as a player, I'm known for fighting, and I'm known for having a good time, it is what it is."

* * *

Then the other new boy walked up and shook Anthony's hand.

* * *

MARK: 'Everyone knows me out of two reasons, we fucked or we kissed.'

* * *

Mark *Misbehavin' Socialite*

Age: 24

From: Pine Grove, CA

Mark is 5'6, average built, he's Salvadorian and Italian, he doesn't have a tattoo, but has his tongue pierced along with both ears. He states, "I auditioned for the bad boys club because I'm bad, I do what I want, and if I have to snake you to get want I want, then that's just your problem."

* * *

MARK: Hey I'm Mark, what's your name?

ANTHONY: I'm Anthony, where you from?

MARK: Pine Grove California, how about you?

ANTHONY: New Haven Connecticut. Let's head to the mansion.

MARK: Yes, I'm so excited.

* * *

Travis and Rolfy finished getting the groceries and made their way back home. They walked through the door and saw the house a little bit disarranged.

TRAVIS & ROLFY: WHAT THE HELL?

DANIEL: Travis, Rolfy finally you guys are here, help me get Jay and Randy their cheating.

TRAVIS: Really? Help pack away this shit.

DANIEL: Fine, Randy, Jay come down and help out, fix up this place.

JAY: Okay, babe.

Travis, Rolfy and Daniel packed away the groceries as Jay and Randy cleaned up the mess the 3 boys made.

* * *

MARK: We're here!

ANTHONY: HOLY SHIT, THIS PLACE IS HUGE!

Mark and Anthony ran out the limo and into the house.

MARK: Is anyone in here?

JAY: Oh, guys the new replacements are here.

Daniel, Travis, Rolfy and Randy came by the door to introduce themselves.

ANTHONY: I'm Anthony y'all.

DANIEL: 'So I see this light skinned nigga and he is fine as FUCK, like damn, Jay be getting some competition in this house right now.'

JAY: Hey, I'm Jay, this is Randy, Travis, Rolfy and Daniel.

ANTHONY: 'So I'm bi, and Daniel looks like the type of nigga I go for, so let's see what happens.

DANIEL: Let's go outside on the patio to drink and talk.

EVERYONE: Yeah, sounds good.

ANTHONY: So how did two boys leave at the same time?

DANIEL: Well actually, they didn't exactly leave at the same time, but nearly the same time frame by Travis and Jay.

MARK: Oh, so you two are fighters huh?

TRAVIS: The real fighter is Daniel.

JAY: Honestly, you sent like 4 people home.

RANDY: Oh we outta liquor!

DANIEL: There is more in the house, Travis help a nigga out?

TRAVIS: Ye, let's go.

Travis and Daniel went inside to get some more liquor. Randy, Rolfy and Jay decide that their going to have a race in the water to see who's fastest.

MARK: I don't like that Daniel guy.

ANTHONY: Why? He seems so chill.

MARK: Didn't you hear, he sent 4 guys home, he thinks he's a badass.

ANTHONY: He didn't say that though, his friends did, I mean like if you gotta problem with the nigga don't bring me into it, you address it.

MARK: I'll address it as soon as I see him.

Daniel and Travis come back outside.

DANIEL: JAY! Tell me when your done in there and need to take a shower haha.

JAY: Remember you told me too remind you!

MARK: Aw, you guys are so cute, you guys a couple or something?

DANIEL: No, no, no Jay and I are just friends.

ANTHONY: 'Mark what happened to addressing the issue you had with Daniel? Why you frontin' and actin' all nicey nicey when you was feeling some type a way just now?'

MARK: So you don't like girls?

DANIEL: I mean I could fuck em' but I prefer guys.

ANTHONY: I don't mean to be rude or cause drama but it erks me how you just said you had a problem with him and now you actin' all nicey nicey, what's up with that?

TRAVIS: Huh?

DANIEL: What are you talking about?

Anthony got up and started pacing around the table trying to calm his nerves.

ANTHONY: Mark, did you not just tell me how you don't like Daniel?

MARK: No I didn't.

ANTHONY: So you callin' me a liar now huh?

Mark shook his head. Anthony jumped across the patio table and fell on top of Mark, They both feel on the ground from the chair. Anthony threw a couple of punches until security came in and pulled Anthony off of Mark.

RANDY: What the fuck yo, what happened?

ROLFY: Weren't y'all just talkin' a few minutes ago?

DANIEL: 'I'm mad lost right now, like Anthony feels some type of way because Mark called him a liar, these are some crazy bitches.'

* * *

**Next time on the bad boys club, the boys say Aloha to Hawaii. Can the boys settle there differences for the sake of the trip of will new drama erupt to break these boys down even further. The next episode is called, "Aloha New Drama".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW **


	9. Aloha New Drama

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta "Aloha New Drama"**

**Intro**

Last time on the Bad Boys Club, The boys finally relax as some go shopping for the house and the others play childhood games. Soon enough the two replacements come in and seem too good to be true. After drinking on the patio, Mark confides into Anthony about how he feels towards Daniel. Anthony made it clear that it wasn't his problem and Mark should deal with it on his own. When Daniel comes back with Travis, Mark acts way too nice for someone who hates Daniel and that ticks off Anthony. Anthony confronts Mark about the situation and Mark lies infront of Anthony making him look like an idiot. The infuriated Anthony jumps across the patio table and puts the beat down on Mark.

* * *

ANTHONY: So you callin' me a liar huh?

MARK: Yup.

ANTHONY: You be on that fake shit and I don't like it.

Anthony jumps over the patio table and punches Mark in the face as he lands on top of him and they both fall down in the chair that Mark was sitting in. Anthony started throwing hard punches as security ran in and pulled Anthony off of Mark.

ANTHONY: I ain't the one my nigga, trust and believe that.

RANDY: What the Hell?

ROLFY: Weren't they all talkin' just now?

DANIEL: You good Anthony?

ANTHONY: I'm fine, I just don't like liars.

MARK: Really, I'm the one who got punched on and you're asking Anthony if he got hurt?

MARK: 'Daniel you're fake as fuck for that, how the Hell do you ask Anthony if he's good when I didn't even get to hit him to hurt him?'

DANIEL: Nigga if a nigga be lyin' he can get his ass beat, ask the nigga that you replaced.

PRODUCER: Anthony! Come this way please.

ANTHONY: What's wrong?

PRODUCER: We're going to send you to a hotel for the night, we don't want this to escalate to some place it doesn't need to be.

ANTHONY: Alright, that's fine.

Anthony packs for the over night stay at the hotel.

The boys head up to their rooms and get some rest for the night.

* * *

Daniel, Travis, Randy and Jay wake up first as Rolfy and Mark were still asleep.

DANIEL: Damn last night was going so good, like I thought it was going to be the first night when everything went smooth and everything went well.

JAY: I know, didn't you see Rolfy, Randy and I swimming laps while we were sorta buzzed from drinkin' haha.

RANDY: Last night could've been better if they didn't fight.

TRAVIS: What was the fight about anyways?

DANIEL: Well I know it has to do with Mark lying about liking me or something.

JAY: Wait? Mark likes you?

DANIEL: Not like that you fool.

JAY: Oh. Good.

Anthony walks into the mansion.

RANDY: Hey, how you feeling nigga.

Anthony sat down on the snow white chairs with the boys in the living room.

ANTHONY: Like I have no problem bustin' Mark's face.

DANIEL: What was the fight about anyways?

ANTHONY: So basically when you and Travis went to get more bottles Mark turns to me and tells me how he doesn't like you.

DANIEL: Oh really now.

ANTHONY: So I tell him, why not you seem mad chill.

DANIEL: So what did he say?

ANTHONY: He's like 'oh didn't you hear that he sent 4 nigga home, he thinks he's a badass' or something like that.

TRAVIS: Damn, and he was makin' jokes and shit with Daniel as soon as he came back outside about Jay.

ANTHONY: Yeah, so I told him after he made that remark, don't tell me about it cause he seems cool to me, if you gotta problem then address that shit, and he's like okay I will.

DANIEL: But he didn't address shit.

Rolfy wakes up and comes downstairs and the boys fill him in on what the fight was about last night.

ROLFY: All that happened, damn.

ANTHONY: So when you came back outside and he was being all nicey-nicey, that erked me like why you frontin'?

DANIEL: On some realshit, now I feel you, last night I felt like you were just a hot head who didn't think things through, but now I understand.

Mark woke up and came downstairs to the boys eating and talking. At this point the boys didn't like the way Mark bold faced lied infront of everyone.

DANIEL: Let's go out somewhere.

RANDY: Where should we go?

JAY: What y'all feeling like y'all wanna do?

TRAVIS: I don't really know to be quite honest.

ROLFY: Ugh, I came up with the bungee jumping, somebody else's turn haha.

The boys laughed.

MARK: What about horse-back riding?

ANTHONY: How bout no.

MARK: I'm just saying it's fun.

ANTHONY: And I'm just sayin' no.

MARK: Well you can keep your opinion cause it isn't needed.

ANTHONY: And you should know when to pick your battles cause you already lost one last night.

Jay got inbetween the two boys heated conversation and walked Anthony to the chair to take a seat.

MARK: Why you putting him to take a seat? You think I can't pop off?

JAY: Judging by last night, you should be counting your blessings that I put him to take a seat.

MARK: What you want to fight?

JAY: My nigga stop trying to redeem yourself from last night, like we're trying to just have a good time and shit and you wanna fight, nigga take several seats.

MARK: 'So no one in this house is standing up for me, so it's me against this house.'

Mark walked away and went to the phone room which was right across from the open kitchen to the left side.

* * *

**PHONE ROOM**

MARK: Hello.

MARKS MOM: Hey, how are you?

MARK: It's crazy, I've been here only one day and I already fought with one guy.

MOM: Did you beat his ass?

MARK: He caught me off guard.

MOM: So you catch him off guard.

MARK: I would but this whole house is against me, they'll probably jump me.

MOM: So deceive and conquer, be friendly with all of them until the last day.

MARK: Okay, hopefully this works.

MOM: Bye, I love you.

MARK: Love you too, bye.

* * *

DANIEL: So are we going anywhere or no?

ANTHONY: Mark killed my mood, I'm staying home.

DANIEL: ARGH.

**DING DONG.**

RANDY: Who's at the door?

JAY: I'll get it.

Mark came out of the phone room and made his was towards the boys who were now infront of the door. Jay opens the door and a delivery man gives Jay a postcard. Jay opens the letter.

_Dear Bad Boys,_

_Take off those jeans and t-shirts,_

_Lose your tops and grab some shorts,_

_Get on a Yacht and yell, "WEEE"_

_Cause Good Boys go to Heaven,_

_While Bad Boys go to Hawaii!_

* * *

EVERYONE: OH MY GOD WERE GOING TO HAWAII!

The boys ran to their room and packed some of their things for the two day trip. The limo pulled up outside and the boys soon left their bad boy mansion to head to Hawaii. They boarded the plane and after a lot of sleeping, drinking and more sleeping the boys reached to their destination. When the boys landed in Hawaii they were escorted on a Yacht that was filled with girls and guys dancing, drinking, and having a good time.

MARK: WOOO!

DANIEL: I JUST WANNA PARTY ALL NIGHT!

JAY: Bring the shots my nigga!

The boys took shots as the Yacht came to a stop and the captain told them they were allowed to jump in the water and swim.

RANDY: There isn't no sharks my nigga?

CAPTAIN: No, but if we see one we'll let you know.

TRAVIS: WORKS FOR ME!

Travis jumped out the Yacht and into the water.

TRAVIS: Come on the water is amazing.

ROLFY: HERE I COME!

Rolfy jumped in.

DANIEL: On three, 1, 2, 3. AHHHH!

Daniel, Jay, Randy and Anthony jumped into the water.

MARK: 'I'm not swimming with these fake niggas I'll be just fine, dancing and drinking with these girls on this Yacht.'

After swimming and drinking and partying it was time for the boys to reach their home in Hawaii. The boys thanked the captain and headed into the backyard of the house.

DANIEL: 'This shit is crazy, the yacht dropped us off in the back of our house like damn son, we can go swimming in the ocean if we wanted to haha.'

The boys ran into the house. The house wasn't as big as the one back in Atlanta but it was sure a beauty. There was a dressing room, a kitchen, a bar area where the computer desk was in the middle of the room. Infront of the bar area was the living room, they were all connected. Upstairs had 2 levels, the first level was a room that had 2 beds and the upper, upper level had a room with 5 beds. The originals and Rolfy took the upper, upper level and the 2 replacements took the second level room.

ANTHONY: 'I have no problem rooming with Mark only because I room with him in Atlanta anyways, but if he does decide to piss me off, I'll demolish his ass.'

MARK: Anthony I just want to take this time to apologize to you because I was wrong and I feel like I ain't got no one in this house, and I just hope we can be friends.

ANTHONY: 'This nigga is basically crying over me, so Imma give him a second chance, hopefully I'm not making a mistake.'

Sneak peak of two boys fighting.

RANDY: Everybody come downstairs.

Everyone left their room and came downstairs.

MARK: What happened?

RANDY: Well this is are first night in Hawaii, I think it's time we head out for the night and have fun.

JAY: Do you know a place?

RANDY: Well I looked on the computer and I found a place called Mystic. It looks dope, inside you glow from the florescent lights so wear white and shit.

The boys quickly went into the dressing room and got ready for the colourful night to begin. the limo pulled up and the boys left to go to Club Mystic. The boys got there and immediately started drinking. They danced and Daniel began to get a little bit drunk.

RANDY: 'Daniel can barely stand, I think he turnt up a little too much tonight.'

About 3 a.m. the boys left the club and Randy carried Daniel piggy-back style to the limo.

* * *

**In the Limo**

MARK: So this nigga can't handle his liquor?

RANDY: This is the first time he even got drunk during the whole time he's been here.

MARK: I'm just saying, It's not a good look.

Daniel was passed out next to Randy, sleeping on his leg.

RANDY: Nigga, you need to calm down, I'm not Anthony, I'm gonna do more then beat your ass.

Mark got up into Randy's face.

MARK: I thought we was cool, you wanna hit me?

JAY: 'Mark is getting on my nerves, why the Hell is it, that day one you got into a fight and now day two you wanna get your ass beat again?'

Travis pulled Randy down to calm down as they soon reached the house.

* * *

The boys came out of the limo and Randy carried Daniel upstairs onto his bed as it was the closest to the door and he had to walk up the 3 flights of steps with him.

TRAVIS: Mark be doing to much.

ROLFY: That's why I kept my mouth shut cause it's like no we're not going to turn on Daniel cause he got 1-2 many drinks for once in his life.

JAY: He was just excited that he was in Hawaii, he told me he always wanted to come here.

RANDY: At this point I don't give a fuck about Mark, if he tries anything, I'm with it.

Sneak peak of Randy punching Mark.

* * *

MARK: I feel like I wanna fuck up Daniel, first he made you fight me, now he's making Randy wanna hate me.

ANTHONY: 'Is this nigga dumb? No you made me fuck you up, and the whole Daniel getting drunk thing, I mean it is a turn off towards me, but I do feel the boys were being honest about it being the first time cause he doesn't seem like the type.'

* * *

Mark walked out of his room and went up the stairs into the other boys room.

MARK: Where is Daniel?

RANDY: Why you wanna know?

MARK: Cause I wanna fuck him up.

RANDY: The only reason why you wanna fight him is because he drunk.

Mark didn't like Randy's comment and pushed him. Randy pushed him back and made him drop to the ground as Jay and Travis pulled back Randy from hitting Mark.

TRAVIS: My nigga chill, we in Hawaii we don't want you to get sent home.

JAY: Honestly Randy, don't do something so stupid.

RANDY: FUCK THIS BITCH, YOU WANNA PUSH ME, I PUSHED YOU ON YOUR ASS.

Mark ran up and punched Randy in the face as Travis and Jay set Randy loose to get some payback.

Anthony ran up the stairs as he heard the commotion.

Randy punched Mark in the cheek and then in his forehead. Mark tried swinging back but missed and Randy threw him onto the side of the bed and started beating him on the back of his upper back. Anthony, Jay and Rolfy pulled Randy back as security flocked in. The producer entered.

PRODUCER: Randy please come this way.

TRAVIS: If they send him home.

JAY: If they send him home Imma fuck up Mark.

PRODUCER: Randy get some of your things you need to cool off at a hotel.

RANDY: I'll rather that anyday then to go home.

PRODUCER: Well you're lucky because there have been way too many replacements, were only sending someone home if they really have to go or if they choose to.

Randy told Travis, Anthony, Rolfy and Jay he's being sent to a hotel for the night.

Randy goes to the hotel.

* * *

**A "Later This Season" special will be next. Next weeks episode is called, "Leaving Hawaii With A Bang".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	10. Later This Season Special

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
( ) - What's happening  
The music that plays is the same one in the preview in "Later This Season" for Season 11 of Bad Girls Club, it follows the same format.**

**BBC Atlanta Later This Season**

PROCUDER: Later this season on the Bad Boys Club

DANIEL: This last couple of weeks would be fun if there wasn't so much drama. (Showing the boys partying)

JAY: I came to live it up, but I guess I just need to beat him down. (Jay punches someone)

PRODUCERS: THERE IS ONLY 4 EPISODES LEFT. (Vamos Rapidos starts to play)

RANDY: I dare him to play me again, drunk or sober. (Randy VS Mark on the ground)

MARK: BITCH, YOU AIN'T DEAD YET. (Black and White of Daniel putting on his bandana)

DANIEL: I'm done, I'm over this experience. (Daniel punching Mark on the barstool)

JAY: I already beat your ass, what's done is done. (Jay throwing someone down)

PROCUDER: YOU

ROLFY: SPIT ON ME AGAIN NIGGA, I DARE YOU. (Rolfy spitting on someone and then swings on them)

PRODUCER: HAVEN'T

ANTHONY: These niggas mean business. (Daniel punching someone 5 times)

PRODUCER: SEEN

DANIEL: You can send me to the hospital, but imma send you to your grave! (Black and white of Mark)

PRODUCER: ANYTHING

TRAVIS: GET THE FUCK OUT THIS HOUSE. (Travis throwing someone's luggage from the top of the stairs)

PRODUCER: YET

MARK: I sent that nigga home that sent 4 niggas home, so what happened? (Travis punched mark over a crowd of people)

ROLFY: Imma fight you all day everyday. (Rolfy pushing someone down)

DANIEL: I'm leaving this house after round 3. (Daniel swinging Mark around in a circle)

EVERYONE: OH, OH, OH (Preview of Daniel VS Mark, Jay Vs Someone, Travis Vs Mark, Randy VS Mark, and Rolfy vs Someone)

RANDY: This is the Bad Boys Club, what's good?


	11. Leaving Hawaii With A Bang

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta "Leaving Hawaii With A Bang" - Opening Fight Ep.**

**Intro**

Last time on the Bad Boys Club, Mark became public enemy number 1 as the boys became weary of his lying behavior. Anthony comes back from the hotel and informs the boys why him and Mark actually throwed down. After a heated argument between Jay and Anthony towards Mark calmed down, Mark called his mother who gave him some advice, to deceive and conquer. The boys then got a letter telling them they will be heading to Hawaii and things went from good to bad in a split second when Mark wanted to fight a passed out Daniel and that rubbed Randy the wrong way, which made him beat the brakes off of Mark and he was ultimately sent to a hotel for the night.

* * *

Daniel wakes up and heads downstairs as everyone else is dead asleep.

DANIEL: 'My head is hurting, I can't remember shit and I this is the first time ever I've ever had an experience like that, I need some Advil and some food.'

Randy walked into the Hawaii bachelor pad.

DANIEL: RANDY?!

RANDY: Hey, how you feeling today?

DANIEL: My head hurts by where did you go so early in the morning?

RANDY: I was sent to a hotel last night.

DANIEL: WHAT!

RANDY: Haha yeah, it's no big deal.

DANIEL: Wait why?

RANDY: Mark had a problem with you because you got drunk and he wanted to fight you but you were passed out so I said, "fight me". And I got it in.

DANIEL: Hold on, he wanted to fight me because I was drunk?

DANIEL: 'Mark you wanna fight me over petty shit? Really now, why do you have to hate, like it's getting really overdone.'

RANDY: Yeah, but right now I need sleep so Imma KO.

DANIEL: Night stinker, when you wake up take a bathe haha.

RANDY: Haha will do.

Randy went upstairs to sleep. Mark and Travis wakes up and comes downstairs as Daniel was on the computer. Mark went into the Kitchen and Travis sat next to Daniel on the barstool infront of the computer.

TRAVIS: How you feeling my nigga, last night was crazy.

DANIEL: I heard.

TRAVIS: What's wrong?

DANIEL: I need to address something.

TRAVIS: 'The last time Daniel addressed something, Michael got scooped out the chair and pummelled, Mark all I can say is good fuckin' luck.'

Daniel come off the stool and went into the kitchen where Mark was making toast.

DANIEL: So what happened last night.

MARK: What you mean?

DANIEL: Niggas was drunk and you wanna pop off, I'm sober now, what's good?

MARK: Nigga get out my face.

Daniel pushed forward.

DANIEL: I just wanna know, why you hate me so much, what did I ever do to you?

Mark pushed Daniel's face back and Daniel hit the side of his head by the edge of the wall.

DANIEL: Bitch.

Daniel kicked Mark which made him clench his stomach and Daniel put him into a headlock and started beating on Mark's back and head. Travis ran in and tried telling Daniel to release. Security ran in and separated the two. The commotion woke up Anthony, Rolfy and Jay as they ran down the stairs to see Daniel's head leaking a stream of blood.

TRAVIS: Daniel I think you need a couple of stitches, the wall cut the side of your head.

DANIEL: Imma kill that nigga.

MARK: Try me, I made you bleed.

DANIEL: I busted on your face, so what and you didn't make me bleed the wall did.

ANTHONY: 'Mark you feel nice cause the wall cut a little of Daniel's head, nigga please that's only like 3-4 stitches.'

Travis took Daniel to the hospital.

Rolfy, Anthony and Jay went upstairs into the big room where Randy was sleeping.

ROLFY: This nigga is digging a grave for himself and it's not a good look.

ANTHONY: I'm not gonna front, I told the nigga I was going to be his friend, he didn't do anything to me so Imma stick to my word but as soon as he do some phony shit that has to do with me, it's on.

JAY: I feel you, I just hope Dee is okay, like Mark is lucky so much security was barricading him or I would've got sent home.

ROLFY: Did you see the look on Travis' face, he was cheesed like he wanted to put the blows onto Mark too.

ANTHONY: Was I the only one that saw that mark looked tussled like Daniel really put the hands on him.

JAY: You haven't seen Daniel fight have you? We were all surprised the first night when he scooped the nigga out the chair and laid the blows on him, and he fought two niggas at one time, they tried jumping and they still lost.

Flashback of Daniel VS Michael: The chair fight, Daniel VS Stephan: House meeting fight, Daniel VS Michael and Stephan: The jump.

ANTHONY: He looks like a hot head for real though.

ROLFY: One things for sure he lives up to his nickname, Mr. Set-It-Off.

Mark made his way where the boys were in the room.

MARK: Anthony can we talk.

ANTHONY: Sure.

Anthony left the boys and went downstairs on the barstools on the computer with Mark.

MARK: I don't know how much I can take, honestly I didn't think the nigga could fight but he can.

ANTHONY: I told you, you need to pick your battles wisely.

MARK: So who's side are you on, mine or Daniel?

The Jeep pulled back up and Travis and Daniel walked back into the mansion. Daniel comes back inside from going to the hospital to get some stitches for his head with Travis. He walks pass Mark and Anthony.

MARK: Didn't this bitch die yet?

Daniel pretends not to hear the rude comment and continues his way with Travis up the stairs and into their room.

JAY: Babe, how's your head?

DANIEL: I only needed like 3 stitches I'm fine, but I have to tell you guys something.

Daniel ties his black bandana around his head and puts on his sweats.

DANIEL: Travis I know I made a promise to you that we'd make it to the end together but I'm done, I'm over this experience and I'm over this fake bitch.

TRAVIS: My nigga, you need to do what you need to do, if you feel like you need to fight him, Imma be behind you, if someone tries to jump in, Imma jump in to help you.

DANIEL: Jay Imma miss your ass.

JAY: What about my dick?

The boys laughed. Daniel started to cry a bit.

DANIEL: The jokes imma miss too, Rolfy you a cool ass nigga, keep keeping it 100 with all the fake niggas that come in your way.

ROLFY: Real talk my nigga, you sure you gonna leave?

DANIEL: I'm gonna send this bitch to the hospital before I leave.

DANIEL: 'MARK FUCK WITH ME, I ALREADY HAVE YOUR NAME ENGRAVED IN A MOTHERFUCKIN' TOMBSTONE BITCH.'

DANIEL: Tell Randy I'll call him, he's had a rough night because of me.

TRAVIS: Let's all go downstairs, I ain't missing this shit.

Daniel walked downstairs with Travis, Jay and Rolfy. He made his way towards Mark and the boys stood back and watched.

DANIEL: Who said it?

MARK & ANTHONY: Said what?

DANIEL: If this bitch ain't dead yet.

MARK: I didn't say anything like that.

DANIEL: Anthony, if he saying he didn't say it, then don't that mean he's implementing that you said it?

ANTHONY: Yeah, but I ain't say shit.

MARK: Why you tryna make an issue with me and Anthony, you jealous?

DANIEL: Here's the thing bitch I know you said it.

MARK: You have a lot of talk for someone that got sent to the hospital.

DANIEL: Nigga please, you pushed my head and it hit the edge of the wall, fuck outta here with your fake ass.

Flashback of when Mark pushed Daniel and his head hit the edge of the wall and Daniel ran on him and started punching.

DANIEL: I'm done talking, I'm done with your bullshit, I'm done with your fakeness, I'm gon violate your ass.

Daniel punched Mark straight in his face 5 times before putting one foot on the barstool leverage and got a height advantage and started pounding on Mark's head. Mark was shielding his face from the blows so he wasn't fighting back. Daniel then took him by the shirt and dragged him off the stool and spun him down onto the ground. Daniel got on top of him and started whaling out punches onto Mark's face. Security ran in and pulled Daniel off and before Daniel let go he kicked Mark straight in his face.

EVERYONE: OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

DANIEL: FUCK WITH ME BITCH!

MARK: I still sent your ass to the hospital.

Mark was escorted to his room by security.

PRODUCER: Daniel come this way please.

DANIEL: Am I being sent home?

PRODUCER: Yes, please get your things the limo will arrive shortly.

DANIEL: Well I said Imma leave with a bang so...

Daniel dashed from the producer and ran into Marks room and took him by his head and dragged him off of the bed onto the ground.

TRAVIS: DANIEL!

JAY: GET HIM, GET HIM

Marks face hit face first onto the ground and Daniel took his face and kept on bashing it onto the ground.

ANTHONY: 'These niggas mean business, Daniel is mushing Mark like a bug.'

Security flocked in as Daniel was carried outside.

DANIEL: I WASN'T GOING HOME UNTIL I GOT A ROUND 3 BITCH.

When Mark's face was visible his nose was busted and his lip was bleeding. He was sent to the hospital.

Travis, Jay, Anthony and Rolfy got Daniel's things and gave it to him at the door. All the boys hugged and tears were being shed as the boys said goodbye to their close friend.

Daniel is sent home.

* * *

JAY: I can't believe he's gone.

TRAVIS: I know, my roomy is gone, we've had so much good times, it's all Mark's fault.

ANTHONY: I didn't even know the nigga long but I miss him.

ROLFY: Fuck man shit wont be the same without him.

Randy woke up and the boys told him about Daniel leaving the Bad Boys House.

RANDY: WHAT?! WHERE'S MARK'S BITCH ASS?

TRAVIS: At the hospital.

JAY: Daniel made sure he left with a bang, there is Mark's blood all over the floor in his room.

PRODUCER: Okay boys it's time to get all your things were heading back to Atlanta, Mark will be meeting us at the mansion.

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, Travis wont let down the fact that Mark was the reason his bestfriend in the house got sent home as shit gets real and pops off. All the boys are heated due to the fact of Daniel's departure and are all seeking revenge on a unsuspecting victim. The boys are faced with a new bad boy and tempers flare as shit gets crackin' in the A. Next episode is called "Doesn't End Here".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**

**P.S there is fan favourite so a bad boy that got sent home can come back, put in the name of who you want to come back in a review thanks :)**


	12. Doesn't End Here

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta "Doesn't End Here"**

**Intro**

Last time on the Bad Boys Club, the sober Daniel awakes and is suffering from a hangover due to the other nights events. Randy comes back home and informs the shocked Daniel about the beat-down that went on the other night between him and Mark. The furious Daniel confronted Mark in the kitchen and was sent to the hospital to get some stitches. When he arrived back into the house Daniel had made his mind up that he was going to leave Hawaii with a bang. 2 more rounds were set for Mark and Daniel and Mark lost completely and was sent to the hospital. Daniel was sent home and the boys were on there way back to Atlanta.

* * *

**Limo**

TRAVIS: Well there is only like 3 weeks left, so hopefully it goes by fast.

JAY: I want it to go by fast but at the same time I don't want this experience to end.

RANDY: One things for sure it's been a blast and we've met some cool ass people.

ANTHONY: I'm still disappointed I didn't get to kiss Daniel.

JAY: What did you say?

TRAVIS: He's joking Jay, cool down.

ANTHONY: No I'm not, wait Jay you like Daniel? I thought you were straight.

JAY: It's complicated and Daniel is off limits to you.

ANTHONY: Fair enough, but he told me you guys were just friends the first night so I thought...

JAY: Well you thought wrong.

ROLFY: Anyways when we reach into the mansion it's going to be so awkward with tension because of Mark.

RANDY: I wanna see him fight me, drunk or sober.

* * *

The boys soon reached the mansion. The got their bags and entered the mansion. Inside they saw a new replacement.

KEVIN: 'These boys have nothing on me, I should've been here from the beginning.'

* * *

Kevin *The Firecracker*

Age: 25

From: Seattle, WA

Kevin is 5'5, average built, he's Sri Lankan, he has tats on his back and right arm, and has both ears pierced. Kevin enforces respect as he states, "If I feel like I don't want to answer you, guess what? I wont, but you will answer to me though."

* * *

TRAVIS: 'I'm in no mood to greet another bad boy especially if their Daniel's replacement.'

JAY: 'This boy looks like a waste of my time, I'm not trying to get to know him.'

KEVIN: Hey guys, I'm Kevin.

Travis, Jay, Randy and Anthony walked him straight and went to their rooms.

ROLFY: Don't mind them, we all had a rough night last night.

KEVIN: 'These boys all look fake as fuck, who cares if they had a rough night, you can't introduce yourselves?'

KEVIN: That's fine, what's your name?

ROLFY: I'm Rolfy, your roommate is Travis, you replaced his bestfriend in this house so don't take it personally if he doesn't click to you right away.

KEVIN: Who makes friends in the bad boys house? That's weak shit.

Travis was at the top of the stairs and heard the comment. Mark entered the mansion.

MARK: Oh, hey I'm Mark, and you are?

KEVIN: I'm Kevin, finally someone who is friendly in this house.

MARK: Don't mind them, their mad that I sent their friend home, I sent him to the hospital.

* * *

TRAVIS: I'm not over it, imma make it my duty to get him out of this house.

RANDY: The new guy?

TRAVIS: Fuck the new guy, he said that who makes friends in the bad boy house, so if he doesn't want friends, he wants enemies. And I was talking about Mark.

JAY: Talking about Mark, he just came in.

ANTHONY: He did?

TRAVIS: He needs to go.

Travis, Jay, Randy and Anthony came down the stairs and Travis confronted Mark.

TRAVIS: You need to go.

MARK: I'll leave when I feel like leaving.

TRAVIS: GET THE FUCK OUT THIS HOUSE.

KEVIN: You're so disrespectful, how are you telling him to leave just because he kicked out your weak friend?

TRAVIS: What the fuck did you say?

KEVIN: I said your friend is weak because Mark sent his ass to the hospital.

TRAVIS: Did your friend tell you that Daniel used his head like a nail and was smashing it into the ground, did he tell you that he got his ass beat three times, did he tell you any of that? NO I DON'T THINK SO, SO NEXT TIME YOU WANNA PLAY LIKE YOU THAT BITCH, GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT.

Mark didn't like what Travis said and punched him into his temple while he was talking.

JAY: OH NO.

Travis pushed Mark back and Mark ran at him to punch. Travis threw a punch and hit Mark in his nose as security flocked into the room.

TRAVIS: GET THE FUCK UP OUT MY HOUSE BITCH.

RANDY: You weak ass bitch.

JAY: I'm done with this nigga.

Jay and Randy ran up to fight Mark but security was in-between them and not allowing them to get threw. Travis saw a little opening and ran and jumped and punched Mark into his head. The crowd of bad boys and security fell from the weight and more security and the producer came into the room. Travis, Jay and Randy were pulled off and the producer went with Mark.

PRODUCER: Mark a lot of fights have been happening because of your infliction.

MARK: So they get their wish, I have to leave don't I?

PRODUCER: I'm afraid so.

The 3 boys were sent into the living room as Mark was sent to get his things and leave the bad boys mansion. He got his things and was escorted out the house. Mark leaves. When Mark leaves Travis runs up to his room and gets all of Kevin's things and throws them from the upper balcony to the floor infront of the door inside the house.

TRAVIS: Since you're friend is gone, you can leave my room and take his fake ass bed.

KEVIN: 'If this nigga think he gonna touch my shit and I'm not going to do shit about it, he has another thing coming.'

Kevin ran to go up the stairs to fight Travis when he pushed Jay out the way.

JAY: 'Hold the fuck up, there is bare space in around me, and you're going to push me, how bout I bust your face?'

Jay grabbed Kevin and turnt him to face him.

JAY: Why did you push me?

KEVIN: So what, you wanna fight me because I pushed you?

JAY: I wanna fight you cause you claim that you're so real when you could've gone around me but your ass wanna play like you a badass, well badass imma show you how I put the fists on niggas.

Jay punched Kevin in his face which made Kevin throw his hands up to stop Jay from throwing more fists.

JAY: What happened? You don't want none all of a sudden?

KEVIN: I just need you to stop for a second.

Kevin used this to throw a punch but Jay blocked it and pushed him. Security came in a pulled Jay into the living room and Kevin into the kitchen. Soon enough Travis, Jay, Randy, Rolfy and Anthony went into the living room and started talking. Kevin was moving his clothes into the other room.

TRAVIS: Fuckin' drama, I just want this shit to end.

RANDY: We need to just chill out, let's have a bonfire in the backyard.

JAY: That sounds pretty good actually.

ANTHONY: I love to have those back home, this will be fun.

ROLFY: LET'S DO THIS.

The boys went to the backyard and camped out without Kevin and had a good time with the bonfire. The boys drank and skinny dipped in the pool. Soon enough the boys went to bed in their tents around the bonfire.

* * *

KEVIN: 'So since they don't want to invite me to their bonfire, I'll just have a party by myself, I know how to turn up.'

Kevin doesn't party but he decides to go to bed early.

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, Fan Favourite was announced and a passed bad boy will be returning to the mansion. This plays out to the ultimate spit match, and if you thought these boys are bad, you haven't seen nothing yet. Next episode will be called, "Return Of The Baddie".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW **

**P.S You can still put in a review which bad boy you want to return, thanks :) **


	13. Return Of The Baddie

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta "Return Of The Baddie"**

**Intro**

Last time on the Bad Boys Club, the boys arrive back in ATL to a new roommate named Kevin. Travis, Randy, Jay and Anthony weren't ready to say goodbye to their beloved Daniel so they ignored Kevin. Rolfy was the only one who reached out with open arms. When Mark arrived back to the mansion from the hospital he filled in Kevin with the fake side of the story which made Kevin hate the boys even more. Tired of Mark's antics Travis takes matters into his own hands and fights Mark twice which sends the bad boy home. After succeeding sending Mark home, Travis takes out Kevins clothes from his room and throws it onto the ground and tells him to move. The heated Kevin runs up to fight Travis but instead decides to push Jay out the way and a big squall goes down as Jay felt disrespected. The boys decided to cool off the drama with a nice bonfire as they excluded the new bad boy to sleep in the mansion by himself.

* * *

The 5 boys wake up and take down their tents and go inside to freshen up. Kevin is still asleep.

JAY: Hey guys, we haven't pulled any pranks to anyone since we've been in this house, Kevin's asleep.

RANDY: I'll get the toothpaste.

TRAVIS: I'll get the toilet paper.

ANTHONY: Me too.

ROLFY: I'll get some hot sauce.

JAY: Hot sauce?

ROLFY: He has a hot temper, so why not top him off with some hot sauce?

JAY: Works for me.

The boys got their supplies.

RANDY: Hahaha!

TRAVIS: Shh!

Randy and Jay put toothpaste on Kevin's hand and on his upper lip. Travis and Anthony rolled out the toilet paper onto his whole entire bed. Rolfy took the hot sauce and topped off Kevin's sheets and the boys ran out the room.

EVERYONE: HAHAHA!

JAY: I'm done, I thought you were only gonna use a little bit of the hot sauce not the whole bottle.

ROLFY: Haha, last night he got on my nerves, I was nice to him in the beginning and when Mark came he's like 'oh finally someone who is nice in this house', like hello bitch I was nice first.

**RING RING**

TRAVIS: The phone!

RANDY: I'll get it.

Randy went into the phone room and answered the phone.

* * *

**PHONE ROOM**

RANDY: Hello?

DANIEL: HEY!

RANDY: DANIEL?

DANIEL: Yeah, how are you Randy, did you take that bathe haha?

RANDY: You already know my nigga, I heard you left with a bang.

DANIEL: Well I wasn't going to leave with a thud.

RANDY: On some real shit my nigga. How are you though?

DANIEL: I'm pretty good, I miss you guys a lot though.

RANDY: Hopefully we could meet up soon times.

DANIEL: I have a feeling we will.

RANDY: What do you mean?

DANIEL: You should get the door.

RANDY: Huh?

**DING DONG**

RANDY: How'd you know the door was going to ring?

DANIEL: You're such a goof haha.

Daniel hangs up the phone.

* * *

JAY: I'll get it.

The boys head to the door and Jay opens it.

JAY: OH MY GOD, DANIEL!

TRAVIS: WHAT?

ROLFY: DON'T FUCK WITH US!

RANDY: DANIEL YOU ASS.

DANIEL: I'm back bitches haha

ANTHONY: How?

DANIEL: Well BBC did a vote for a passed bad boy to return and I got the most votes.

ANTHONY: Damn look at you being so popular.

TRAVIS: My nigga I missed your ass.

JAY: All of us did!

DANIEL: Where is the bitch Mark anyways?

TRAVIS: I made it my business to send his ass home.

DANIEL: Awe TRAVY!

TRAVIS: What can I say you're my day 1 nigga.

The boys went upstairs into Travis and Daniel's room for him to unpack.

RANDY: So there is this new boy, his name is Kevin.

DANIEL: Why am I getting the impression that y'all don't like him?

JAY: Cause we don't.

DANIEL: 'I know all my niggas don't like this Kevin guy, but Imma give him the benefit of the doubt and give him a chance, since he never did anything to me.'

Kevin wakes up and notices the mess all over his bed, he goes to the washroom and washes off as he overheard the boys. He went to the room.

KEVIN: SO Y'ALL TO PUSSY TO DO STUFF WHILE I'M AWAKE AND WHO'S THIS BITCH?

DANIEL: Excuse me?

KEVIN: I don't have time to worry about you, so who want some?

DANIEL: No my nigga it don't work like that, you don't make an issue with me when you don't even know me like that.

Rolfy got up and tapped Daniel on his shoulder.

ROLFY: Don't waste your breath Daniel, I'm feeling some type of way towards him, I'll deal with it.

DANIEL: Keep it 100 my nigga.

KEVIN: What you gonna do you skinny piece of shit?

Kevin spit in Rolfy's face. Rolfy spit back into Kevin's face and threw a hard punch into Kevin's cheek. Rolfy went into a spear-like stance and pierced Kevin into the wall knocking the wind out of him. Kevin fell onto the ground and Rolfy then started throwing hard hitters into Kevin's face. Security flocked in and pulled the still swinging Rolfy off of Kevin. Before Rolfy was took completely off he spit again onto Kevin. The producer walked in and pulled Rolfy aside.

PRODUCER: This spitting cannot be tolerated.

ROLFY: He spit on me first though.

PRODUCER: But you also threw some hard punches into his face and temple that could've been deadly, I'm sorry Rolfy but you need to leave the bad boys club mansion.

ROLFY: I understand.

Rolfy informed his roommates about the circumstances.

JAY: What the fuck yo.

RANDY: Why does he have to leave, that's not right.

PRODUCER: I already said what needed to be said, if you guys want to go home too, by all means go ahead.

DANIEL: I mean I just got back here and now Rolfy gets kicked out, that's fucked up.

KEVIN: FUCK ALL OF YOU FAKE BITCHES, I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKED UP.

Kevin charges towards Daniel and punches him in his nose as the producer pulls him back. Jay runs in to hit Kevin but security bombards Kevin like a lost puppy and Jay couldn't get him.

JAY: You're one lucky nigga, that's for sure.

ROLFY: Imma make sure you get it at the reunion.

DANIEL: If you're going to sneak a hit atleast make it count bitch.

DANIEL: 'Imma give it to you when you least expect it bitch.'

Rolfy was escorted out of the bad boys house.

The boys were separated. Daniel, Travis, Jay, Randy and Anthony decide to go out for the night and just party since they never gone out in a while.

RANDY: Let's go to Sheeshas tonight.

DANIEL: Sounds like a plan, and I ain't gon' get drunk haha.

JAY: Let's get ready!

The boys got ready and soon went into the limo and headed off to club Sheeshas. The boys arrived and went into VIP and started partying it up. They drank, danced and smoked Shisha. Daniel took some body shoots off of Jay and soon it was time to head home. When they reached home Kevin was in bed sleeping like usual. Jay slept with Daniel and Travis slept in Jay's bed.

TRAVIS: Y'all two have fun.

JAY: We will.

Travis exited the room.

JAY: I missed you, you know that?

DANIEL: Stop it, you probably did not even remember that I left.

JAY: Daniel I'm not joking, Anthony even confessed to not getting to kiss you and I caught some feelings towards his comment and I let him know that you were off limits.

DANIEL: 'Wow, Jay actually did that because of me, I'm surprised, I wonder were this fling will lead off too.'

JAY: Enough talking, come here.

Daniel got on top of Jay and they kissed and pulled the covers over themselves.

* * *

RANDY: I'm glad Daniel is back but it sucks that Rolfy left.

TRAVIS: Honestly, it's like they don't want us to be happy.

RANDY: Yeah that's what I'm saying, but Kevin lost so many ratings for spitting on my nigga.

Flashback of the spitting match.

TRAVIS: Like it was disgusting, and he snapped on Daniel so quick and didn't even know the nigga.

RANDY: On some realshit, how you claiming you real and you go off on someone you never talked to?

TRAVIS: I don't know, but I know that I'll be turnt all the way up at the reunion.

RANDY: Me too, I have no problem beating any of those past niggas.

* * *

ANTHONY: 'It's so awkward sleeping in my room because Kevin is in there and Rolfy is gone so Imma KO on the couch tonight.'

DANIEL: 'Kevin watch out my nigga cause your days are numbered and your ass whooping is coming close.'

Sneak peak of Daniel running and punching Kevin.

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, It's the Season Finale and Daniel isn't letting Kevin get the last hit. The boys get emotional since it's there last day in the house, but all Hell breaks loose as one bad boy gets tired of Kevin's ways. Last episode before the reunion is called, "Gone With The Bad".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	14. Gone With The Bad

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta "Gone With The Bad**

**Intro**

Last time on the Bad Boys Club, the boys get a surprise visit from their former roommate Daniel as he returns as fan favourite for his season. Before this went down the devious boys play a harmless prank on Kevin which escalades into a brutal spitting match which sends Rolfy home. But it didn't end there, the firecracker Kevin wasn't satisfied with just sending Rolfy home, he needed to sneak a hit on Daniel. After that showdown went down, Jay tried getting at him for a second time but Kevin was shielded by the numerous security guards like last time. The boys decide it's time to forget Kevin and live up the last couple of days in the house by partying. Jay and Daniel hook up but Daniel still has Kevin on his mind.

* * *

JAY: Babe, wake up, go take a shower.

DANIEL: Ugh, one thing I didn't miss was y'all waking me up.

JAY: It's the last day in this house, we might as well live it up for the whole day.

Jay kissed Daniel.

TRAVIS: Sorry to interrupt you love birds but we all have a spa date to ease off our stress.

DANIEL: Is Kevin going?

TRAVIS: Yeah, unfortunately, Randy said it would make us seem like the bigger person.

DANIEL: Well I don't want to go, I have a bunch of laundry I need to do and some errands.

JAY: Really? Come on.

DANIEL: Jay don't start, you guys go and have fun.

Travis went to inform Randy and Anthony that Daniel wasn't going. Randy and Anthony came into Daniel's room while Jay went to take a shower.

ANTHONY: So why don't you want to go?

RANDY: Yeah what's the real reason huh?

DANIEL: Where's Kevin?

ANTHONY: He's doing some laps in the pool why?

DANIEL: Well, I'm not letting down that punch he did.

Flashback of Kevin's punch in Daniel's nose.

RANDY: Daniel, don't tell me.

DANIEL: Randy you know how I do, I have to leave with a bang, or I just wouldn't be me.

ANTHONY: Mr. Set-It-Off.

The boys laughed.

RANDY: You sure about this?

DANIEL: Randy, either way we're all still leaving here tonight.

ANTHONY: But it would be more fun if you spent time with us.

DANIEL: Don't worry, we're friends forever, even after bad boys club so don't let this phase any of you, if you guys want, y'all can inform Jay and Travis so there aware of what's going to go down later tonight.

Sneak peek of Daniel waiting by the door.

Jay came out the shower and entered the room with Daniel, Randy and Anthony.

JAY: What you guys talking about?

RANDY: Daniel is leaving with another bang.

DANIEL: I didn't say that, I'm just gonna fuck him up is all.

ANTHONY: Like what you did to Mark? Yeah that's still leaving with a bang.

DANIEL: Call it whatever, all I know is that I'm not leaving this house as a punk ass bitch.

JAY: So if you're doing this tonight when we get back why can't you just come with us?

DANIEL: Because I won't be able to control myself and Kevin and I would fight, either in the limo or in the spa place and I don't want that, I'll wait until he gets back home so make sure he is the first one to enter back into this house.

The boys nodded and started to get ready for there spa date for the day.

KEVIN: 'So Daniel isn't going because he has errands to do, but who cares? No one bitch.'

The boys head downstairs waiting for the limo to pull up and carry them to the spa place.

TRAVIS: You're sure you don't wanna come.

DANIEL: I'm positive, have fun.

The limo pulled up and the boys said there goodbye's.

* * *

**Limo**

KEVIN: I don't mean to be rude but your friend Daniel is so weak like he didn't even do anything to me and I punched him straight into his nose.

JAY: Kevin shut the Hell up, You should've stayed home and Daniel should've came.

KEVIN: Well I was invited just like you so I have as much as a right as you do.

Jay rolled his eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

TRAVIS: We're doing this so we can all relax and just enjoy the last day in Atlanta, so do you mind just not popping off Kevin?

KEVIN: I do mind because all y'all fake.

ANTHONY: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Randy pushed back Anthony.

RANDY: Can't you see, he's trying to get under our skin, just leave him.

There was nothing but tension in that limo for the whole entire drive until they reached the spa place.

* * *

DANIEL: 'So I'm home in this big ass mansion by myself and I don't know what to do, today is the last day that we get to stay in the house so I think Imma streak in the whole house and skinny dip, you only live once right!'

Daniel took off his clothes and ran around the whole house, jumping on the beds, on the kitchen counter, on the pool table, in the dressing room area, on the living room couches, in the phone room and on the patio.

DANIEL: BAD BOYS HOUSE BITCHES!

Daniel ran and jumped into the swimming pool.

DANIEL: 'Who knew, running around naked in a mansion could be so tiring and fun, good thing no ones home or I would never do this.'

* * *

The boys made it into the spa place in one piece. The boys went into a line and got undressed with only a towel around there waste.

JAY: Daniel would love this.

KEVIN: obviously.

JAY: What did you say?

KEVIN: ...

JAY: That's what I thought.

They each went onto their own bed-chair and rested their face into the cushion provided for them. A messager for each of them came and the boys got an oil message.

TRAVIS: This is great, we really need this.

ANTHONY: You can say that again.

RANDY: I know Daniel isn't here but I'll miss all of you.

JAY: ALL of us?

RANDY: Okay well mostly all.

KEVIN: It's fine, I wont miss any of you, it's Kevin VS the house remember.

JAY: Honestly you caused everything that happened to you in the house by your own two hands.

KEVIN: You can say whatever you want, but at the end of the day you all were shady.

TRAVIS: I ain't gon' front, we were but then when we were going to talk to you, you felt like you already knew us and you judged us and made yourself hate us on no apparent real reason except for assumption.

Soon the message was over and the boys were making there way back home.

ANTHONY: Wow, look how dark it got already, are time is almost up.

JAY: This shit is really setting in.

TRAVIS: Come on, Daniel is probably lonely by now.

The boys went into the limo and made there way back home.

* * *

DANIEL: 'It's been a couple hours since the boys left so I think it's time to change into my fighting gear and wait for the prey to come into my point of view.'

Daniel put on his grey sweats and white wife beater and his Air Jordan white cements.

* * *

The boys pulled up and they made there way out the limo.

KEVIN: Look Daniel is waiting for you losers by the door.

The 5 boys went up to the mansion and Kevin entered first.

DANIEL: Hey guys, how was the trip?

KEVIN: Why do you have your shoes on?

DANIEL: Why did you punch me in my nose bitch?

Daniel charged towards the shocked firecracker and used his elbow to jab Kevin in his nose which instantly cause blood to leak out.

RANDY: Oh shit, Daniel.

Kevin went to swing and hit Daniel in the forehead as Daniel swung and hit Kevin in his nose again which cause more blood to leak out.

JAY: OH,WAIT WAIT!

Kevin went to run up and swing but Daniel threw a uppercut which connected to Kevin's eye and he fell down. Security came in and held Daniel to the wall as paramedics checked out Kevin.

ANTHONY: BLOODY GALORE.

TRAVIS: This is a mess.

The producer came and took Daniel away from the security and they went into the kitchen.

PRODUCER: Daniel I would like you to leave early for the sake of the fighting.

DANIEL: That's no problem, I got my revenge, I still had to leave later on tonight.

DANIEL: 'Bye bad boys club, it's been real, but you sure haven't seen the last of me.'

Flashback of Daniel walking into the house, partying in the club, having a good time with Travis, Randy, Jay, Anthony and Rolfy.

Daniel said his goodbye's to Randy, Travis, and Anthony and he kissed Jay goodbye. Kevin's nose finally stopped bleeding while everyone was worried about packing there up their clothes and personal belongings. The boys waited in the living room anticipating when they will be called and told to leave the mansion. The phone rang.

* * *

**Phone Room**

Jay: Hello?

PRODUCER: Could you inform Kevin that his ride is here to carry him home?

JAY: Okay.

* * *

Jay screamed, "KEVIN IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS BITCH WITH YOUR BLOODY NOSE."

KEVIN: Whatever I'll see all of you fake bitches at the reunion.

Flashback of Kevin walking into the house, his friendship with Mark, and his fights with Rolfy and Daniel.

KEVIN: 'Bye bad boys club, these niggas were never real.'

* * *

ANTHONY: HE'S FINALLY OUT OF THIS HOUSE OFFICIALLY!

EVERYONE: YAY!

**Ring Ring**

JAY: Oh shit, it's one of us, I'm not answering it this time.

RANDY: I'll get it.

* * *

**Phone Room**

RANDY: Hello?

PRODUCER: Hello can you please tell Anthony it's time for him to go.

RANDY: Oh God, will do.

* * *

RANDY: Anthony, it's you my nigga.

ANTHONY: Ahh, I'll miss all of you guys.

ANTHONY: 'Bad boys club, you taught me to be open-minded and not trust every pretty face.'

Flashback of Anthony coming into the house, partying and drinking, jumping over the table to fight Mark.

* * *

TRAVIS: The three originals.

JAY: Fuck yeah, we made it to the end my nigga.

RANDY: YES WE DID!

**RING RING**

RANDY: It's your turn Travis.

TRAVIS: Fine.

* * *

**Phone Room**

TRAVIS: Hello?

PRODUCER: Please let Randy know that his limo is waiting outside.

TRAVIS: Are you serious?

PRODUCER: Yes, now please tell him.

TRAVIS: Okay.

* * *

TRAVIS: Randy my nigga, it's time.

RANDY: Damn, this has been real my niggas.

JAY: It really has.

RANDY: 'Bye bad boys club, all I can say is just wait for the reunion.'

Flashback of Randy entering the house, smoking Shisha into Daniel's mouth, Randy fighting Mark for Daniel.

* * *

TRAVIS: And only two remain.

JAY: I have a feeling that I'm next though.

TRAVIS: Why?

JAY: I don't kn-

**RING RING**

TRAVIS: Your turn.

* * *

**Phone Room**

JAY: Hello?

PRODUCER: Is this Jay?

JAY: Yes.

PRODUCER: Your limo is here to pick you up.

JAY: Okay thank you.

* * *

JAY: BYE MY NIGGA.

TRAVIS: OHSHIT I'M GONNA BE BY MYSELF.

JAY: 'Bad boys club really opened my eyes to different experiences and let me get to know myself better as a person.'

Flashback of Jay entering the house, partying, hooking up with Daniel and fighting with Antonio and Kevin.

* * *

TRAVIS: 'So this is my last confessional and I'm pretty sad that this experience has come to an end, I can't wait for the reunion to see my niggas back and you already know we're going to turn up.'

**RING RING**

TRAVIS: FUCK THIS PHONE!

* * *

**Phone Room**

TRAVIS: Hello?

PRODUCER: Your limo is outside please get your things and exit the house.

TRAVIS: Okay!

TRAVIS: 'Bad boys club, all I'm gonna say is, only recruit real bad boys like the gang of Randy, Daniel, Jay, Anthony, Rolfy and I.'

Flashback of Travis entering the house, Travis fighting Lucian, partying drinking, and his friendship with Daniel.

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, It's Reunion time bitches and shit pops off in the 3 part reunion.**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**

**P.S THERE WILL BE A REUNION SPECIAL PROMO**


	15. BBC Atlanta Reunion Promo

**: - What's being said in the reunion  
( ) - What's happening in the reunion  
' - What's being said after the scene is paused**

**BBC Atlanta Reunion Special**

TANISHA: 14 bad boys pranced on the scene of Atlanta and shit popped off, don't let none of these pretty boys fool you, they're crazy.

TRAVIS: What's that your 4 times bitch? (Travis yelling at someone)

TRAVIS: 'These niggas caught me at a wrong time, I'm ready to fight.

JAY: SHUT THE FUCK UP, EVERYONE IS TIRED WITH YOUR BULLSHIT. (Jay screaming at someone)

JAY: 'Watch where you steppin' nigga cause I'm bringing the heat.'

RANDY: No fucking way I was gonna let him jump him like that, I evened out the odds. (Randy speaking towards Tanisha)

RANDY: 'Which nigga want some cause I'm dishing out beats for free.'

ANTHONY: Did you talk about me behind my back? (Anthony asking Daniel the question)

ANTHONY: 'Fake niggas let it be known, Anthony is in the building.'

KEVIN: I was victimized in that house. (Kevin telling Tanisha)

KEVIN: 'I'm prepared to fight 5 fake niggas today.'

DANIEL: Tanisha I only came to this reunion for two reasons; 1 to see my niggas & 2 to fight these bitches. (Daniel speaking towards Tanisha.)

DANIEL: 'All I'm gonna say is, don't get too close cause anyone can get slapped.'

ROLFY: I spit in your motherfuckin' face bitch. (Rolfy in Kevin's face)

ROLFY: 'I'm back and it's time to fuck these fakes up.'

MARK: Hit me, hit me. (Daniel throwing a punch at Mark)

MARK: 'Imma set the record straight, once and for all.'

ANTONIO: I came to settle the score with you. (Antonio punches Jay)

ANTONIO: 'These boys are weak, I'll show them strong.

LUCIAN: They all voted me out of that house like it was a democracy. (Lucian talking to Tanisha)

LUCIAN: 'I want them to try me like what they did in the house.'

SABASTIAN: I do see myself as a classy person. (Sabastian speaking to someone)

SABASTIAN: 'I am classy, so I'll try not to get too contaminated with all of these classless boys.'

CHRIS: Yes I do hold a grudge. (Chris telling someone)

CHRIS: 'Daniel I promise you wont leave this reunion in tact.'

MICHAEL: Bring it on I'll take on all of you niggas. (Michael pointing at Randy, Jay, Travis and Daniel)

MICHAEL: 'I left that house by getting my ass whooped it's time to whoop some ass.'

STEPHAN: Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump we all realized I jumped the nigga. (Stephan speaking to someone)

STEPHAN: 'Just cause you guys don't like jumping doesn't mean that it won't happen.'

TANISHA: 'All 14 Bad Boys come back in the ATL to dish out the dirt of what really happened in the house and shit gets crazy'

EVERYONE: OH, OH, OH, OH (Sneak peak of Daniel VS Mark, Rolfy VS Kevin, Jay VS Antonio, Randy VS Chris, Stephan VS Daniel, Michael VS Daniel)

TANISHA: SECURITY ESCORT THESE TWO BOYS OFF OF MY STAGE.

* * *

**The first part of the 3 part reunion is called, "Back-Up Your Shit"**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	16. BBC Atlanta Reunion P1 Back-Up Your Shit

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta Reunion Part 1 Back-Up Your Shit**

TRAVIS: Wow, it feels great being back in Atlanta.

**RING RING**

Travis answered his phone.

TRAVIS: Hello?

DANIEL: TRAVY WHEN ARE YOU GONNA REACH THE HOTEL?

TRAVIS: I'm in the hotel you fool.

DANIEL: I'm by the pool side, come downstairs.

TRAVIS: I'm on my way.

* * *

JAY: Hello.

RANDY: Hello?

JAY: Randy did you reach in Atlanta yet?

RANDY: Yeah I did, where are you?

JAY: I'm at Moxie's come let's chill before the reunion.

RANDY: I'm near there, I'll be there just now.

* * *

Anthony was at a bar sipping his drink when Mark came up to him.

MARK: Hey!

ANTHONY: So how are you doing?

MARK: I'm fine, can't believe reunion day is finally here.

ANTHONY: Honestly, it wasn't so long ago we were all rooming in the mansion together.

* * *

Michael and Stephan are sitting with Chris in a restaurant eating.

MICHAEL: So who's excited for the reunion?

STEPHAN: I am for sure.

CHRIS: I am definitely excited to fuck up Daniel.

MICHAEL: Since when don't you like Daniel?

CHRIS: As soon as you guys left he was acting up so I threw him down the stairs and got sent home.

STEPHAN: NO! We should've done that.

The boys started laughing.

* * *

Sebastian met up with Lucian in the patio of a restaurant.

SEBASTIAN: So how has it been to leave and come back for the reunion?

LUCIAN: Honestly I don't want to see Travis' face cause I know he's going to want to fight and I don't feel like getting physical with anyone.

SEBASTIAN: REALLY? You're not going to pop off on anyone?

LUCIAN: I mean I will if they come at me but if it can be avoided then I'll leave it alone.

SEBASTIAN: Well I have perks to pull with Rolfy and Daniel.

LUCIAN: So you're going to pop off as soon as you see them?

SEBASTIAN: I'm not stupid, maybe when they least expect it.

* * *

Kevin and Antonio met up at their hotel room.

KEVIN: So what you gonna do in the reunion?

ANTONIO: I'm only coming to settle the score with Jay and then I'm leaving.

KEVIN: Really? I'm not too fond of Jay myself, he tried hitting me like twice but I was guarded by security.

ANTONIO: I wished I had security. They ultimately pushed me out that house and I left willingly.

KEVIN: They tried doing that with me but I didn't stand for that I made it to the end.

ANTONIO: Now that I look back on it, I wished I stayed instead of giving up.

* * *

Travis went downstairs to the pool area where he met up with Daniel and Rolfy. They got up and all took turns hugging one another.

TRAVIS: Rolfy, you're here my nigga!

ROLFY: I'm here and I'm ready to turn the fuck up.

Daniel poored up 3 shots for the three of them.

DANIEL: This is for 3 of the baddest bad boys of season 1!

EVERYONE: CHEERS!

TRAVIS: So how you feeling, Set-It-Off?

DANIEL: I mean I feel like I'll be in a lot of fights, so Imma dress for the occasion.

ROLFY: I feel you on that one, like the others and me and Travis have 1 or 2 enemies in the house but you got a shit load.

DANIEL: Good thing I know how to deal with shit, I flush that shit right down the toilet.

The boys laughed.

TRAVIS: So who you tryna get it in with?

DANIEL: Well for sure, Kevin, Mark, Chris, Michael and Stephan and the rest of the replacements excluding you and Anthony can get it.

ROLFY: Real shit my nigga, I'm feeling like Kevin and I, drama just got started and I'm gonna be the one to finish it.

TRAVIS: I'm expecting to run into Lucian and make sure he knows what's good.

The boys got another shot.

DANIEL: It's time we go to the reunion and get dressed.

* * *

MARK: So I have to tell you something.

ANTHONY: What happened?

MARK: So Daniel was talking shit about you.

ANTHONY: What do you mean?

MARK: I overheard from a friend who is good friends with Daniel that he doesn't trust you and he thinks that you're a backstabber and a weak bitch because you're friends with me.

ANTHONY: Oh really now?

MARK: Yeah, I know y'all were tight so I didn't wanna say anything but it was bugging me and me and you are friends so I felt obligated to tell you.

ANTHONY: I appreciate that but it's time we head to the reunion and start to get ready.

* * *

Randy walked into Moxie and sat next to Jay as they began to drink and start talking.

RANDY: So who gon' get it from my nigga Jay?

JAY: Most definitely Kevin.

RANDY: Really?

JAY: Yeah, security guarded the bitch on 2 separate occasions, Imma make this time count and go in for the kill.

RANDY: Damn, I know 2 people for sure and everyone else just best be polite.

JAY: Which 2?

RANDY: Chris and Mark.

JAY: Okay true, all I know is that shit is going to go down in the motherfuckin' A.

RANDY: Bottoms up we have to reach the reunion to get changed and shit.

JAY: OH SHIT! You're right.

* * *

TANISHA: Welcome ladies and gentleman, please take your seats as we get to sit down with the cast of Bad Boys Club Season 1 Atlanta. These boys may look like fun and games but shit went down and bitches were getting kicked out like it was childs-play. We're going to really get to the get-down about what really happened behind the scenes, off camera, non-censored and I can't promise you, that these boys won't pop off.

TANISHA: So give a round of applause for the last 5 remaining boys who made it to the end.

Travis came out first wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt covered with a black cotton overthrow jacket and his Concords on his feet. Jay came out with a Red Polo shirt, black denim jeans, and 11 breds on his feet. Randy wore a white long sleeve with grey jeans and Timberlands on his feet. Anthony came out wearing a black t-shirt with the number 23 on it in white, white denim jeans and some black nikes. Kevin wore a grey shirt with blue jeans and some wolf greys on his feet. The crowd cheered as the boys got seated. The reunion room had two long couches which could hold up to 5 people on it and 1 couch that could hold 4 people. Travis, Randy, Jay and Anthony took a seat on one of the 5 seater leaving room for one more person and Kevin sat by himself on the 4 seater.

TANISHA: OH, you guys look great, how are you?

TRAVIS: I'm feeling pretty good.

RANDY: ME TOO! It's finally reunion time.

JAY: Time to dish out the dirt.

ANTHONY: This is going to be hectic.

TANISHA: You're telling me Anthony, I watched the whole entire season and trust me, y'all was HECTIC! This brings me to my next question, how does it feel to make it to the end?

RANDY: I feel really good knowing that I made it to the end with a lot of good friends of mine.

The crowd cheered.

TRAVIS: Same and also I feel like we've made it by having a good and strong mind-set to make it from being the originals to making it all the way to the end.

TANISHA: That's true, how about over here, how do you feel Kevin, you haven't been talking much.

KEVIN: I mean I'm surrounded by people I don't like so why would I want to mingle with them? But to answer your question I feel really strong and a true bad boy makes it to the end.

JAY: What's that supposed to mean?

KEVIN: It means your boy-toy had two chances to make it to the end and he failed twice.

Jay got up a little more in his chair.

TANISHA: What's happening here?

JAY: Listen to me bitch, if you feel like you wanna talk slurs and puns about my niggas you got another thing coming, I already draped you up in the house don't make me do it again.

KEVIN: Whatever...

JAY: Speak up, what did you say?

TANISHA: Jay, Jay, JAY, JAY

Jay got up and went into Kevin's face.

JAY: WHAT HAPPENED? I'M IN YOUR FACE. SPEAK THE FUCK UP.

Kevin made a sound that he was going to spit onto Jay and Jay punched him into his face.

CROWD: OH.

TANISHA: OH, OH, OH.

Kevin threw his hands up like the last fight but Jay didn't buy it this time and continued to punch on Kevin in his face. Security ran on stage and pulled Jay off from throwing more hits. Jay is seated and Kevin stays seated.

JAY: Next time you gon' watch your mouth.

TANISHA: You good Jay? You good Kevin?

JAY: I'm good, but his face ain't.

The crowd laughed.

KEVIN: Don't get shit twisted I'm real good.

TANISHA: Okay let's take this time to look back on how this friendship went from neutral to no where really fast.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

KEVIN: Hi my name is Kevin.

Jay walking away from him.

KEVIN: 'I don't care if your roommate is gone, you can't introduce yourselves, these niggas is weak as fuck.'

Travis throwing Kevins belongings onto the floor telling him to move his shit. Kevin runs to fight him and pushes Jay out the way. Jay turns him around to face him. Jay punched Kevin in his face which made Kevin throw his hands up to stop Jay from throwing more fists. Kevin used this to throw a punch but Jay blocked it and pushed him. Security came in and pulled Jay into the living room and Kevin into the kitchen.

* * *

TANISHA: Woooo, now tell me Kevin why did you push Jay instead of going around him.

KEVIN: Honestly, I pushed him cause I wanted Travis to get scared of me, that I was crazy.

TANISHA: You still proved that you were crazy cause Jay whooped that ass and then pushed your ass down.

The crowd laughed along with the boys.

KEVIN: It is what it is.

JAY: Shut up, let's stop talking about Kevin dumb ass.

KEVIN: I was the star of the show so obviously they'll talk about me. Tanisha you don't understand I was victimized in that house.

JAY: SHUT THE FUCK UP, EVERYONE IS TIRED WITH YOUR BULLSHIT.

Jay immediately got up and ran towards Kevin. Kevin clenched his head as Jay threw some punches that hit Kevin's arms and back of his head. Security came in and pulled the heated Jay from Kevin once again and he went to his seat.

RANDY: Damn, he came here for revenge.

TANISHA: Jay, the show just began and you popped off twice, c'mon son.

JAY: I'm sorry, it will happen again if he pisses me of though.

TANISHA: Fair enough. Kevin don't piss Jay off, your getting your ass handled on national television.

Everyone laughed.

TANISHA: So the king of popping off hasn't even shown his face yet, this bad boy didn't leave with just one bang but two, Daniel come on out here!

The crowd cheered.

Daniel came out with his hair tied with his black bandana. It was tied from the back leaving the bow to show in the front as the end was tucked in along with the sides. He wore camouflage cargo shorts, a plain white t-shirt and black chucks. He had a gold watch on his left wrist.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

DANIEL: Niggas think cause I'm gay that I can't fight but there wrong.

Shows Stephan vs Daniel, Mark vs Daniel and Kevin vs Daniel.

DANIEL: Hopefully this experience changes me, but then again who am I kidding, I'll be a bitch even when I'm six-feet under.

* * *

The crowd cheers along with most of the castmates.

TANISHA: Hey boo, good to see you.

DANIEL: Can I give you a hug, you look so pretty.

TANISHA: And you look like you're ready to fight.

DANIEL: Tanisha, I only came to this reunion for 2 reasons: 1 to see my niggas & 2 to fight these bitches.

TANISHA: Okay Set-It-Off, how are you doing?

DANIEL: I'm good, I'm good.

Daniel takes a seat on the couch next to Tanisha by himself.

TANISHA: So Daniel how does it feel that you were given a second chance and you were so close to making it to the very end.

DANIEL: Honestly, I do regret beating Kevin's ass, so early, like I should've wait until the phone call came in and told me to leave and then whoop his ass.

The crowd laughed.

KEVIN: I would love to see you try.

DANIEL: Nigga I'm dressed to fight, I'm gon' violate you, it's fine, it can go.

TANISHA: Daniel, Daniel!

DANIEL: What's good, you tell me when you want some.

KEVIN: Do you think your cool cause you sayin' you gonna violate my ass?

DANIEL: Naw bitch, but I will violate you, how you feeling?

Daniel got up and clapped in Kevin's face.

DANIEL: HOW THE FUCK IS YOU FEELING, IF YOU GONNA GO OFF, THEN GO THE FUCK OFF, I'M IN YOUR GODDAMN FACE WHAT'S GOOD.

KEVIN: Get out of my face.

DANIEL: No I wanna violate you, so I'm in your face and soon my fist will be too so what's good?

TANISHA: Daniel, cool down set-it-off, somebody get some water for Mr. Firecracker over here.

Everyone laughed.

KEVIN: Why are you still in my face.

DANIEL: Nigga you're more pussier than the thing between your mother's legs.

Kevin got up and was now in Daniel face.

KEVIN: What did you say?

DANIEL: I'm done talkin' if you bout it, go off and that will be my cue to violate you.

Kevin pushed Daniel back. Daniel threw a couple punches which landed on Kevin's nose and eye.

* * *

**Reunion Part 2 is called, "Locked, Loaded & Ready To Shoot"**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	17. Locked, Loaded & Ready To Shoot

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta Reunion Part 2 - Locked Loaded & Ready To Shoot**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

JAY: Listen to me bitch, if you feel like you wanna talk slurs and puns about my niggas you got another thing coming, I already draped you up in the house don't make me do it again.

KEVIN: Whatever...

JAY: Speak up, what did you say?

TANISHA: Jay, Jay, JAY, JAY

Jay got up and went into Kevin's face.

JAY: WHAT HAPPENED? I'M IN YOUR FACE. SPEAK THE FUCK UP.

Kevin made a sound that he was going to spit onto Jay and Jay punched him into his face.

CROWD: OH.

TANISHA: OH, OH, OH.

Kevin threw his hands up like the last fight but Jay didn't buy it this time and continued to punch on Kevin in his face. Security ran on stage and pulled Jay off from throwing more hits. Jay is seated and Kevin stays seated.

* * *

KEVIN: I was the star of the show so obviously they'll talk about me. Tanisha you don't understand I was victimized in that house.

JAY: SHUT THE FUCK UP, EVERYONE IS TIRED WITH YOUR BULLSHIT.

Jay immediately got up and ran towards Kevin. Kevin clenched his head as Jay threw some punches that hit Kevin's arms and back of his head. Security came in and pulled the heated Jay from Kevin once again and he went to his seat.

* * *

DANIEL: Nigga you're more pussier than the thing between your mother's legs.

Kevin got up and was now in Daniel face.

KEVIN: What did you say?

DANIEL: I'm done talkin' if you bout it, go off and that will be my cue to violate you.

Kevin pushed Daniel back. Daniel threw a couple punches which landed on Kevin's nose and eye. Kevin's head bobbed backwards and Daniel punched him in his throat and nose again. Security ran behind Daniel and picked him up and Daniel kicked Kevin in his stomach.

TANISHA: OH OH, DANIEL, DANNY C'MON DAN.

DANIEL: I'm sorry Tanisha but I can't fuck with this bitch.

TANISHA: Kevin, your nose.

Kevin realized his nose was bleeding.

TANISHA: Can we get some paramedics out here?

The paramedics came outside and began to walk with Kevin to the back.

TANISHA: I think it's time to bring out this bad boy who didn't pop off until the very end, in a spitting showdown, Rolfy come out here!

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

ROLFY: People need to realize that I'm not the one to be fucked with and Kevin learned that the hard way.

Shows Rolfy Vs Kevin, the spitting match

ROLFY: 'I SPIT IN YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN' FACE BITCH!'

* * *

Rolfy walked out as paramedics were walking backstage with Kevin. Rolfy saw Kevin and spit in his face. Kevin pushed the paramedics out of his way and Rolfy punched Kevin in his face 3 times as Kevin fell over the paramedic's foot and off the walkway stage near the crowd of people sitting in the audience.

DANIEL: That's what he deserves.

TANISHA: ROLFY! ROLFY! ROLFY!

CROWD: OOOO!

Kevin got up with the paramedics and tried charging at Rolfy but security came out and held him back. Now Kevin's eye was black and blue and his nose was still leaking blood from his fight with Daniel. Rolfy was wearing a green jacket over his black V-neck and black jeans, with his black nikes.

ROLFY: I bashed in your motherfuckin' eye son!

Kevin went backstage with the paramedics. Rolfy took a seat next to Daniel on the 5 seater chair.

TANISHA: Rolfy, wow all I got to say is wow! You went from calm, cool and collected Rolfy to Set-It-Off number 2

The crowd and the boys laughed.

TANISHA: Let's take a look at how quiet Rolfy turned into a popper of mouths.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Rolfy walking into the house.

CHRIS: So the other bad boy that you guys didn't meet yet is really a mess, he has a huge crush on Jay and Jay doesn't like him, and he hates Latinos.

SEBASTIAN: What? Why?

ROLFY: Are you sure?

CHRIS: I've been in this house, I do know.

ROLFY: But there are 5 Latinos in this house and if he hates them why would he have a crush on one?

ROLFY: 'I have to use my common sense about this, and I think this Chris guy wants to manipulate Sebastian and I but I'm not going to get manipulated like that, I'm going to speak to Daniel.'

* * *

ROLFY: We didn't get to meet, I'm Rolfy.

DANIEL: Yeah, sorry about that, I'm Daniel where's the other replacement?

ROLFY: Don't worry about him, I have a question for you though, do you hate Latinos?

Randy and Travis bursted out into laughter and Rolfy took that as a "no".

DANIEL: Who said that I hated them? I love Latinos haha.

ROLFY: Well that Chris guy is filling Sebastian's head with nonsense about you, he tried doing the same with me but his story didn't make sense.

* * *

KEVIN: SO Y'ALL TO PUSSY TO DO STUFF WHILE I'M AWAKE AND WHO'S THIS BITCH?

DANIEL: Excuse me?

KEVIN: I don't have time to worry about you, so who want some?

DANIEL: No my nigga it don't work like that, you don't make an issue with me when you don't even know me like that.

Rolfy got up and tapped Daniel on his shoulder.

ROLFY: Don't waste your breath Daniel, I'm feeling some type of way towards him, I'll deal with it.

DANIEL: Keep it 100 my nigga.

KEVIN: What you gonna do you skinny piece of shit?

Kevin spit in Rolfy's face. Rolfy spit back into Kevin's face and threw a hard punch into Kevin's cheek. Rolfy went into a spear-like stance and pierced Kevin into the wall knocking the wind out of him. Kevin fell onto the ground and Rolfy then started throwing hard hitters into Kevin's face. Security flocked in and pulled the still swinging Rolfy off of Kevin. Before Rolfy was took completely off he spit again onto Kevin. The producer walked in and pulled Rolfy aside.

* * *

TANISHA: Damn Rolfy you went from helping a nigga out to spitting and dropping a nigga, how does that work?

ROLFY: Well when I first got into the house, Chris automatically from the jump made it clear he had a problem with Daniel and I wasn't going to have a problem with someone that I haven't even met yet.

Tanisha and the crowd clapped.

TANISHA: That's some real shit. So Daniel how do you feel about Rolfy coming up to you telling you about Chris' shit-talking?

DANIEL: Honestly, it really showed me what kind of person Rolfy was and his true colour were shown right off the bat, I hate shit talkers so I knew Rolfy and I would be friends.

Anthony stood up and went towards Daniel.

TANISHA: Anthony what's going on?

ANTHONY: Did you talk about me behind my back?

DANIEL: What? No I would never do that, you know me Anthony why would you think that or say that?

ANTHONY: It's fine don't worry about it, I will deal with the problem.

Anthony went back into his seat.

TANISHA: So what just happened here?

DANIEL: Nothing, he said, he'll deal with it, I know Anthony and I know he knows me, so someone is going to get there ass whooped later on in the show, right Anthony.

ANTHONY: You already know, I don't like shit talking and I hate if someone tells me something about my friend that isn't true.

TANISHA: Ohkay well since you guys knows what's going on and no one else does, it's fine.

All the boys laughed.

TANISHA: So not only did fights happen in the bad boys club but there were also a lot of hook ups and heart breaks mainly between two bad boys, Daniel and Jay let's take a look.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

DANIEL: Jay, you about to get some stripper ass.

JAY: I would take lap dances and shit but I can't be with a stripper, she's been on way too many guys you know what I mean.

DANIEL: True, I didn't think you'd be the type to care, I thought you'd just want some ass from her.

JAY: NAH, I'm not like that haha

RANDY: Well if you don't want her, I'll take her off your hands.

TRAVIS: You mad my nigga, that chick was gorgeous.

JAY: I mean like if you guys want her go ahead, I got Daniel.

Jay hugged Daniel as everyone laughed and joked around. Jay ended up coming into Daniel's room late in the night and they slept together. Chris woke up and passed by the room when he noticed Jay and Daniel and he ran to tell Randy. Randy and Chris sneaked by the door and saw that Jay was making out with Daniel.

RANDY AND CHRIS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WE CAUGHT YOU GUYS!

Randy and Chris ran into the room startling Daniel and Jay and woke up Travis from his sleep. To Travis' surprise he see's Daniel sitting on top of Jays lap while he was laying down. Everyone settled down a bit and made there way to bed but Travis went to sleep in Jay's bed as he was sleeping next to Daniel and he didn't want to see or hear no funny business next to him.

* * *

JAY: *Yawns* Huh? Who's on top of me laying down on my chest?

Jay looks down onto his chest to find a sleeping Daniel.

JAY: WHAT THE FUCK, DANIEL?!

DANIEL: Oh, Jay good morning what's wrong?

JAY: What are you doing in my bed is what's wrong.

DANIEL: Jay, last night you came into my bed, Travis went into your bed because you moan really loudly.

JAY: What do you mean moan?

Flashback of Jay sleeping with Daniel under surveillance footage.

JAY: We hooked up?

DANIEL: Oh no, you don't remember do you? I should've known you were drunk, you didn't seem drunk but I guess you were.

JAY: So why didn't you stop me?

DANIEL: Well I thought you were a little bi-curious so I was helping a nigga out, and it's not like you look like Chris.

JAY: I don't want to sound like a jerk but you need to forget this happened, this was a mistake, we're just friends, I like girls.

DANIEL: That's fine, but you might want to tell that to your boner that's poking my stomach.

Daniel got out the bed and threw Jays boxers onto his face and went to take a shower.

* * *

EVERYONE: Hahaha

The crowd cheered.

TANISHA: So we all want to know, what's the latest on you guys' relationship, friends, friends with benefits, boyfriends, what?

JAY: Well after the Bad Boys Club, Daniel and I got to talk and we decided we'd just be friends, and now I have a girl so.

CROWD: Ooo.

TANISHA: So it was a mutual decision for you guys to be friends? Daniel what's wrong?

DANIEL: I just don't really want to talk about it.

JAY: Why you being like that?

DANIEL: Why can't you just stop talking to me?

CROWD: OH!

TANISHA: Are you guys good?

DANIEL: I'm fine.

JAY: No you're not, it's fine to be hurt once in your life, you can't be strong 24/7 Daniel, it's okay to cry, it's okay to say that you're hurting.

DANIEL: And it's okay for you to shutup.

EVERYONE: Ooo.

TRAVIS: I think they need to settle this on there own time.

RANDY: I second that, not that I don't care but I can tell there is still hurt on this cut.

TANISHA: Words to the wise, okay Travis you went ham on this next bad boy and so did Daniel and Randy, I thought he would've had a stronger mind-set to stay in the house but he crumbled like the rest, Mark come on out here.

Mark came out with a black and white top and beige skinny jeans with black and white high top converse.

Daniel got up.

TANISHA: DANIEL, DANIEL, DANIEL!

DANIEL: I'm good, I ain't gon' rush you, I'll let you have your little time to shine and then I'll bust your ass... again.

MARK: Anthony, aren't you going to do something?

ANTHONY: Yes, yes I am.

Anthony stood up and faced Daniel and smiled.

ANTHONY: Don't ever play me for a punk bitch.

Anthony punched Mark into his face and grabbed his shirt and went for another hit. Security flocked in and pulled Anthony away. Mark saw that Daniel was still standing watching the mishap and Mark ran and went for the hit. Daniel saw this coming and kicked Mark's shin and he dropped onto the floor. Daniel got on top of him and started putting blows onto his face. The security that was holding Anthony back let go from him and went to get Daniel off of Mark but Daniel wouldn't let go of the back of Mark's neck and continued punching.

TANISHA: OH, OH, OH, OH, OH.

Security finally pulled Daniel off and Randy got up.

TANISHA: RANDY?!

RANDY: Don't worry I'll let him get up before I beat his ass.

The crowd laughed.

Mark got up and his head had bare knots on it. His lip had a minor cut.

MARK: Since we're at it, Randy let's go.

Mark ran up and hit Randy and Randy took him by his head and pulled him down to his side onto the ground.

Everyone got up to see the belligerent behavior taking place.

CROWD: OOOO.

TANISHA: OH SHIT! WHERE'S MY MARGARITA?

Randy then got up and held Mark's shirt and kicked him in his face with his Timberland boots.

EVERYONE: OH, OH, OH.

Security bombarded the stage and Randy, Daniel and Anthony were pulled onto one of the 5 seater couch and Mark was helped up and the paramedics were splashing water bottles in his face for him to snap out of his shocked state.

TANISHA: These niggas go ham, cheese, bacon and eggs, these boys are making me hungry.

The crowd laughed.

ANTHONY: He got it.

RANDY: Damn right, fuck with us you fake ass bitch.

DANIEL: You geechi, how you feeling we violated that ass.

TANISHA: Okay boys settle down. Let's give Mark a break, he got a good beat-down. Let's take a look at how this fireball escalated into a inferno.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

MARK: I don't like that Daniel guy.

ANTHONY: Why? He seems so chill.

MARK: Didn't you hear, he sent 4 guys home, he thinks he's a badass.

ANTHONY: He didn't say that though, his friends did, I mean like if you gotta problem with the nigga don't bring me into it, you address it.

MARK: I'll address it as soon as I see him.

* * *

MARK: Aw, you guys are so cute, you guys a couple or something?

DANIEL: No, no, no Jay and I are just friends.

ANTHONY: 'Mark what happened to addressing the issue you had with Daniel? Why you frontin' and actin' all nicey nicey when you was feeling some type a way just now?'

MARK: So you don't like girls?

DANIEL: I mean I could fuck em' but I prefer guys.

ANTHONY: I don't mean to be rude or cause drama but it erks me how you just said you had a problem with him and now you actin' all nicey nicey, what's up with that?

TRAVIS: Huh?

DANIEL: What are you talking about?

Anthony got up and started pacing around the table trying to calm his nerves.

ANTHONY: Mark, did you not just tell me how you don't like Daniel?

MARK: No I didn't.

ANTHONY: So you callin' me a liar now huh?

Mark shook his head. Anthony jumped across the patio table and fell on top of Mark, They both feel on the ground from the chair. Anthony threw a couple of punches until security came in and pulled Anthony off of Mark.

* * *

MARK: So this nigga can't handle his liquor?

RANDY: This is the first time he even got drunk during the whole time he's been here.

MARK: I'm just saying, It's not a good look.

Daniel was passed out next to Randy, sleeping on his leg.

RANDY: Nigga, you need to calm down, I'm not Anthony, I'm gonna do more then beat your ass.

Mark walked out of his room and went up the stairs into the other boys room.

MARK: Where is Daniel?

RANDY: Why you wanna know?

MARK: Cause I wanna fuck him up.

RANDY: The only reason why you wanna fight him is because he drunk.

Mark didn't like Randy's comment and pushed him. Randy pushed him back and made him drop to the ground as Jay and Travis pulled back Randy from hitting Mark.

TRAVIS: My nigga chill, we in Hawaii we don't want you to get sent home.

JAY: Honestly Randy, don't do something so stupid.

RANDY: FUCK THIS BITCH, YOU WANNA PUSH ME, I PUSHED YOU ON YOUR ASS.

Mark ran up and punched Randy in the face as Travis and Jay set Randy loose to get some payback.

Anthony ran up the stairs as he heard the commotion.

Randy punched Mark in the cheek and then in his forehead. Mark tried swinging back but missed and Randy threw him onto the side of the bed and started beating him on the back of his upper back. Anthony, Jay and Rolfy pulled Randy back as security flocked in. The producer entered.

* * *

DANIEL: Who said it?

MARK & ANTHONY: Said what?

DANIEL: If this bitch ain't dead yet.

MARK: I didn't say anything like that.

DANIEL: Anthony, if he saying he didn't say it, then don't that mean he's implementing that you said it?

ANTHONY: Yeah, but I ain't say shit.

MARK: Why you tryna make an issue with me and Anthony, you jealous?

DANIEL: Here's the thing bitch I know you said it.

MARK: You have a lot of talk for someone that got sent to the hospital.

DANIEL: Nigga please, you pushed my head and it hit the edge of the wall, fuck outta here with your fake ass.

Flashback of when Mark pushed Daniel and his head hit the edge of the wall and Daniel ran on him and started punching.

DANIEL: I'm done talking, I'm done with your bullshit, I'm done with your fakeness, I'm gon violate your ass.

Daniel punched Mark straight in his face 5 times before putting one foot on the barstool leverage and got a height advantage and started pounding on Mark's head. Mark was shielding his face from the blows so he wasn't fighting back. Daniel then took him by the shirt and dragged him off the stool and spun him down onto the ground. Daniel got on top of him and started whaling out punches onto Mark's face. Security ran in and pulled Daniel off and before Daniel let go he kicked Mark straight in his face.

* * *

TANISHA: Well, Lord Jesus I felt some-what sorry for you Mark. You got beat and when I say beat I mean like pummelled. Why didn't you fight back Daniel?

MARK: To be honest, Daniel has hard hits and I'm not gonna front about that, so I was worried about my face being damaged so I didn't bother to even do anything so he could get clearer shots to my face.

TANISHA: But didn't he still make you bleed though?

MARK: I mean I made him bleed too but yes he did, he dragged me out the bed and smashed my face onto the ground multiple times.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

DANIEL: Well I said Imma leave with a bang so...

Daniel dashed from the producer and ran into Marks room and took him by his head and dragged him off of the bed onto the ground.

TRAVIS: DANIEL!

JAY: GET HIM, GET HIM

Marks face hit face first onto the ground and Daniel took his face and kept on bashing it onto the ground.

ANTHONY: 'These niggas mean business, Daniel is mushing Mark like a bug.'

Security flocked in as Daniel was carried outside.

DANIEL: I WASN'T GOING HOME UNTIL I GOT A ROUND 3 BITCH.

When Mark's face was visible his nose was busted and his lip was bleeding. He was sent to the hospital.

* * *

DANIEL: And just cause we fought once don't mean you wont get violated again, so stay on your p's and q's.

TANISHA: On that note let's bring out the bad boy who walked in and walked right back out, Antonio!

Antonio walked out with blue jean shorts, and a white cotton dress shirt with the sleeves folded in and blue converse.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

ANTONIO: My mom spoils me so I'm used to getting everything that I want.

Antonio vs Jay was shown.

ANTONIO: 'Imma go in and run shit and let it be known right off the jump.'

* * *

TANISHA: Hey, you, how are you?

ANTONIO: Hi Tanisha but I only came to settle the score with Jay and then I'm out.

TANISHA: OKAY THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND NOW, Y'ALL POPPING OFF LIKE Y'ALL COKE BOTTLES.

The crowd laughed.

Jay stood up and confronted Antonio.

JAY: So what happened? You feeling like you can fight back this time, I'll drag your ass out of this reunion.

Antonio punched first and Jay pushed him back and put his foot behind Antonio's and slammed him down onto the ground.

TANISHA: OH MY GOD!

* * *

**Last part of the reunion is called, "Man-Down".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	18. BBC Atlanta Reunion Part 3 - Man-Down

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Atlanta Reunion Part 3 - "Man-Down"**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

TANISHA: I think it's time to bring out this bad boy who didn't pop off until the very end, in a spitting showdown, Rolfy come out here!

Rolfy walked out as paramedics were walking backstage with Kevin. Rolfy saw Kevin and spit in his face. Kevin pushed the paramedics out of his way and Rolfy punched Kevin in his face 3 times as Kevin fell over the paramedic's foot and off the walkway stage near the crowd of people sitting in the audience.

DANIEL: That's what he deserves.

TANISHA: ROLFY! ROLFY! ROLFY!

CROWD: OOOO!

Kevin got up with the paramedics and tried charging at Rolfy but security came out and held him back. Now Kevin's eye was black and blue and his nose was still leaking blood from his fight with Daniel. Rolfy was wearing a green jacket over his black V-neck and black jeans, with his black nikes.

ROLFY: I bashed in your motherfuckin' eye son!

* * *

Anthony stood up and went towards Daniel.

TANISHA: Anthony what's going on?

ANTHONY: Did you talk about me behind my back?

DANIEL: What? No I would never do that, you know me Anthony why would you think that or say that?

ANTHONY: It's fine don't worry about it, I will deal with the problem.

Anthony went back into his seat.

TANISHA: So what just happened here?

DANIEL: Nothing, he said, he'll deal with it, I know Anthony and I know he knows me, so someone is going to get there ass whooped later on in the show, right Anthony.

ANTHONY: You already know, I don't like shit talking and I hate if someone tells me something about my friend that isn't true.

* * *

Mark came out with a black and white top and beige skinny jeans with black and white high top converse.

Daniel got up.

TANISHA: DANIEL, DANIEL, DANIEL!

DANIEL: I'm good, I ain't gon' rush you, I'll let you have your little time to shine and then I'll bust your ass... again.

MARK: Anthony, aren't you going to do something?

ANTHONY: Yes, yes I am.

Anthony stood up and faced Daniel and smiled.

ANTHONY: Don't ever play me for a punk bitch.

Anthony punched Mark into his face and grabbed his shirt and went for another hit. Security flocked in and pulled Anthony away. Mark saw that Daniel was still standing watching the mishap and Mark ran and went for the hit. Daniel saw this coming and kicked Mark's shin and he dropped onto the floor. Daniel got on top of him and started putting blows onto his face. The security that was holding Anthony back let go from him and went to get Daniel off of Mark but Daniel wouldn't let go of the back of Mark's neck and continued punching.

TANISHA: OH, OH, OH, OH, OH.

Security finally pulled Daniel off and Randy got up.

TANISHA: RANDY?!

RANDY: Don't worry I'll let him get up before I beat his ass.

The crowd laughed.

Mark got up and his head had bare knots on it. His lip had a minor cut.

MARK: Since we're at it, Randy let's go.

Mark ran up and hit Randy and Randy took him by his head and pulled him down to his side onto the ground.

Everyone got up to see the belligerent behavior taking place.

CROWD: OOOO.

TANISHA: OH SHIT! WHERE'S MY MARGARITA?

Randy then got up and held Mark's shirt and kicked him in his face with his Timberland boots.

EVERYONE: OH, OH, OH.

* * *

TANISHA: Hey, you, how are you?

ANTONIO: Hi Tanisha but I only came to settle the score with Jay and then I'm out.

TANISHA: OKAY THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND NOW, Y'ALL POPPING OFF LIKE Y'ALL COKE BOTTLES.

The crowd laughed.

Jay stood up and confronted Antonio.

JAY: So what happened? You feeling like you can fight back this time, I'll drag your ass out of this reunion.

Antonio punched first and Jay pushed him back and put his foot behind Antonio's and slammed him down onto the ground.

TANISHA: OH MY GOD!

Jay started to beat on Antonio's head as Antonio started throwing random punches hoping to hit Jay. Jay got up and held the back of Antonio's shirt and molly-whopped Antonio in his face as security ran out and pulled Jay off.

JAY: FUCK WITH ME.

ANTONIO: I'm done, I'm out.

TRAVIS: What the Hell? You came to the reunion to get your ass beat and then leave?

TANISHA: I'm confused too Travis don't worry, I heard whipped cream helps with confused-ness you want some?

Tanisha poored some whipped cream into Travis' mouth as Antonio left the reunion and Jay went back into his seat next to Travis.

TANISHA: So I just got news that Kevin left the reunion and now Antonio left so let's just continue with the show. Now this bad boy is as hungry as me, but he takes it to a new level with deceiving, Lucian come on out here!

Lucian walked out with a blue buttoned up shirt and dark blue shorts and some white chucks.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

LUCIAN: I didn't come to fight, but everywhere I go I end up fighting.

shows Lucian vs Travis both rounds.

LUCIAN: 'I'm bringing some maturity, I'm over these peasants"

* * *

TANISHA: Hey, take a seat, take a seat.

Lucian sat next to Mark on the 4 seater couch.

TANISHA: So let's talk about the food situation, what really happened?

LUCIAN: I saw some nice food, and I ate it, there isn't much to it.

The crowd laughed.

DANIEL: The bitch ate my food cause he was broke.

LUCIAN: Don't call me broke.

DANIEL: SO WHY YOU STEALING THEN?

LUCIAN: What are you talking about?

DANIEL: BITCH, we told the producer that we all were missing $200 the night you left and when they looked back on the tapes they saw you go into all of our bags and take the money.

CROWD: OOO!

TANISHA: Who's money did he steal?

DANIEL: Travis, Randy, Jay, Rolfy and mine.

RANDY: So, you either giving each of us are money back today or we'll take turns beating you.

TANISHA: Now I would be pissed too, but do all of you need to give him the Mark treatment?

ROLFY: YES, Don't play like you're all that and then you be stealing money after you eat out somebodies food and lie about it.

TRAVIS: So what is gonna be?

LUCIAN: I'll give you all your money back, I just want to take this time to apologize to each one of you.

DANIEL: Save it.

TANISHA: C'mon Dan, he's tryna apologize.

DANIEL: Tanisha, it's for the camera, and it's because he don't wanna get his ass violated.

TANISHA: Well let's take a look at how everyone got tired of Lucian's behavior.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

DANIEL: I'm so marved like damn, good thing I got some Fried Rice.

Daniel leaves his food onto the counter and goes to use the washroom. Lucian enters the kitchen and sees the food.

LUCIAN: 'Well I went into the kitchen and I see some food and it smells good so I'm going to eat it.'

Lucian eats out the food within three to four mouthfuls and goes to his room so sleep. Daniel comes back from the washroom and sees the empty plate.

DANIEL: 'So I come back from the washroom, less than 3 minutes and my food is gone... this isn't a funny prank guys, I'm so hungry and there is nothing in this house to eat.'

* * *

DANIEL: Lucian did you eat my food then?

LUCIAN: Who me? No, I wished I knew there was food.

DANIEL: 'Now I know that somebody lying, WHY THE FUCK YOU BE LYING, IF YOU ATE IT SAY SO, YOU A BAD BOY.'

Daniel ran downstairs and stayed at the bottom of the stairs.

DANIEL: YO, ROUND ALL THESE BITCHES UP, CAUSE SOMEBODY GETTIN' THEY ASS BEAT TONIGHT.

* * *

DANIEL: So here's the deal, confess who ever ate the food, and then you're going to buy me some food to eat cause there is nothing in this bitch to eat and I'm hungry.

JULIAN: 'I find this so entertaining right now, what is this little thing going to do to me even if he finds out?'

DANIEL: All be real honest right now, I fuck with Travis, Randy, Jay, and Rolfy, they wouldn't lie to me about something so petty, so Lucian imam ask you one more time, did you eat my food?

LUCIAN: I already told you I didn't.

DANIEL: Why the fuck is you lying bitch, you ain't got money so you be stealing shit?

Travis gets inbetween Daniel shouting at Lucian.

TRAVIS: You a straight punk, we all know that we didn't eat it, so who did? The fake bitch, the broke bitch, and the ugly bitch. All 3 of those bitches is you.

Lucian pushed Travis. Travis pushed back. Lucian threw the first punch in Travis' head and Travis went ham with his fists knocking Lucian in his face about 5 times before security pulled the two apart.

* * *

LUCIAN: Whatever it's Lucian VS the house? That's fine, I can take on all of you niggas at one time.

JAY: Nigga shut up, you can't handle Travis, how the Hell you gon' handle 5 niggas? Get the fuck up outta here with that noise.

TRAVIS: Whatever I punched you in the face 5 times you only got that one push and punch. Daniel what you wanna eat I'll make you something.

LUCIAN: Yeah, let your bitch make you something to eat.

TRAVIS: 'You can call me anything, but one thing you sure as Hell shouldn't let come out your mouth is that I'm a bitch, Lucian imma make sure you leave this house.'

Travis turned around and charged at Lucian.

DANIEL: 'All I see is Lucian call Travis a bitch and Travis jolted like a cheetah.'

Travis and Lucian both punched at the same time in eachothers temple. They both started throwing punches until Travis got the upperhand when he socked Lucian in his nose and eye. Lucian then pulled Travis afro-shaped curly hair which seemed to throw Travis to his breaking point. Lucian grasped Travis' hair and wouldn't let go as Travis started punching Lucian in the side of his face until security pulled the two apart.

* * *

TANISHA: DAMN, Travis you caught some feelings towards the end, what bugged you so much about Lucian?

TRAVIS: Honestly, I didn't have a problem with him until he lied about something so petty, like if you lie about something not serious what's going to stop you from lying about something so big.

LUCIAN: But these niggas voted me out that house like it was a democracy or something.

DANIEL: Bitch we didn't like your stealing ass so we threw that ass out.

LUCIAN: Whatever I still ate your food.

TRAVIS: Is that supposed to mean that you're bad or something?

LUCIAN: Is the bitch defending his friend again?

Travis lunged out of his seat and punched Lucian into his face and fell on top of him onto the couch. Lucian started to kick and Travis pulled his leg and dropped him onto the ground. Security pulled in and took the heated Travis back to his seat.

TANISHA: I know the other 4 bad boys that have to come out are going to be getting some beats too, like damn, this shit is crazy.

ROLFY: We'll fight all day everyday, cause there was nothing but fake bitches in that house.

TANISHA: You guys good?

LUCIAN: I'm fine.

TRAVIS: I'm obviously fine, I beat his ass.

LUCIAN: SHUT UP!

TRAVIS: You want your 4 times bitch?

TANISHA: OKAY, OKAY, OKAY, Travis you need some more whipped cream.

Tanisha gave some whipped cream to Travis as the crowd laughed.

TANISHA: Let's bring out the classless of the classy, Sebastian!

Sebastian came out with a black thin sweat shirt and beige skinny jeans, with black low top converse.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

SEBASTIAN: I'm the classy of the classiest.

Shows Sebastian vs Travis and Sebastian vs Jay

SEBASTIAN: 'I don't do the fighting shit, but I do like to party.'

* * *

TANISHA: How are you Sebastian?

SEBASTIAN: Classy as always.

JAY: Shut your Goddamn mouth about being classy, where's your dress shirt and tie classy motherfucker?

SEBASTIAN: Leave me alone, I don't need to put my hands on you and get contaminated by your classlessness.

JAY: You're a waste of my time bring someone more interesting.

TANISHA: Let's see how this 'friendship' went straight to the bottom of the sea.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The boys came out the Jeep and Jay approached the shocked Sebastian.

JAY: Where you going?

SEBASTIAN: I'm leaving.

JAY: Without saying goodbye?

SEBASTIAN: You guys aren't my friends so why would I say good bye.

JAY: And you didn't leave your mark in the bad boys club house so why you leaving?

SEBASTIAN: I decided to leave cause I don't belong with you ratchet, trash bag suckers.

JAY: This limo is going to take you home right?

SEBASTIAN: Yeah...

Jay pushed Sebastian and then punched him into his chin. Sebastian dropped his luggage and went to swing but Jay kicked him in his stomach making him fall into a field position. Daniel put his hand on Jay's shoulder to calm him down.

* * *

TANISHA: Jay you weren't letting him leave on his own were you.

JAY: NO, you're a bad boy, prove it, do something besides mope around and being classy.

TANISHA: Do you have anything to say about this Sebastian?

SEBASTION: No, they can hate me, I did me in the house and they all hated me for it.

TANISHA: One thing that bugs me is that you say you don't fight but in the house you were the first to fight anyone.

SEBASTIAN: I mean if I feel threatened then I'll do something about it.

TANISHA: OK, OK, now this bad boy was a master manipulator, Chris come on out here!

Chris came outside with his red plaid shirt and black pants and red high top converse. Daniel got up.

TANISHA: WHOA, WHOA!

RANDY: Daniel behind you!

Daniel turned around into a punch from Sebastian.

DANIEL: BITCH!

Daniel took his by his neck and pushed his head down to his knee and kneed him in the face. Chris ran up behind Daniel and Randy got up and grabbed him from behind and threw him onto the ground. Security ran up and separated the 4 boys. Randy and Daniel took a seat on the 5 seater with Anthony. Sebastian and Chris sat beside Mark on the 4 seater.

TANISHA: Sebastian, what's up with that?

SEBASTIAN: Fuck that bitch I always hated him.

TANISHA: Chris what about you, trying to get Daniel from behind too on a two on one?

CHRIS: I through him down the stairs why wouldn't I sneak him?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

RANDY: Chris why you planting bugs in the new guys heads? Why you lying to them?

CHRIS: I didn't do nothing like that, maybe Rolfy is trying to make you turn on me and be his friend.

ROLFY: NIGGA STOP WITH YOUR FAKE ASS, YOU FEELING LIKE YOU WANT SOME?

Chris and Sebastian came all the way down the stairs. Randy pulled Rolfy out the way and said.

RANDY: This is my fight, I don't like you, I never had, you've been the fakest nigga in this house.

Daniel came to the top of the stairs and Jay was next to him.

JAY: Why are you dressed like you're going to pop off?

Chris turned around and saw Daniel and ran up the stairs and pulled Daniel by his t-shirt and both boys tumbled down the stairs.

* * *

TANISHA: You both could've gotten really hurt.

CHRIS: That's why I did it.

DANIEL: Cause you couldn't hurt me one on one, that's why.

The crowd cheered and clapped.

CHRIS: Fuck all y'all atleast I didn't jump him.

TANISHA: Talking about jumping, these two bad boys got there ass handled by one bad boy, Stephan, Michael bring y'all asses out here!

Michael and Stephan ran outside.

STEPHAN: Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump we realized I jumped the nigga, Daniel get up for a one on one.

Daniel got up and Stephan threw the first punch on Daniel's cheek. Daniel took Stephan by the face and started punching his throat 4 times. Stephan held his neck and Daniel threw 4 more hard punches onto his face. Michael saw and pushed Daniel away and Michael and Stephan both started throwing fists.

TANISHA: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, SECURITY ESCORT THESE TWO BOYS OFF OF MY STAGE!

Security ran in and held Stephan and Michael. Daniel stood on the couch and took Michael's head and started beating down on it as the security was trying to pull Michael away to the back! Travis pulled Daniel to seat on the couch and Stephan and Michael were set backstage and asked to leave.

TANISHA: It's one thing I don't like, it's jumping especially on my stage. Well I have a last question for all of you boys, and I use that word very lightly, if you had a chance to do the bad boys club all over again would you?

MARK: No way, I've learnt that I'm not as hard as I think I am.

TANISHA: Atleast you're being honest, Sebastian?

SEBASTIAN: I would but I think I wouldn't leave willingly.

TANISHA: That's true, Chris?

CHRIS: I probably would just change who I befriended in the house.

TANISHA: Jay what about you?

JAY: I wouldn't change anything I did in that house and yes I would do it over again.

TANISHA: Travis?

TRAVIS: I wouldn't change it for the world, I met a lot of cool ass people and I've really grown as a person.

TANISHA: Rolfy, how about you?

ROLFY: I would do it over again but, I'd want to be an original and actually pop off from the jump instead of later on in the season.

TANISHA: Fair enough, Randy?

RANDY: I would do it over again, and I would call Gia the stripper when Jay didn't want her.

The crowd laughed.

TRAVIS: Oh yeah, me too!

TANISHA: So Anthony, would you do it over again?

ANTHONY: Yes I would, but I'd want to come from the beginning for sure.

TANISHA: Now last but not least, Daniel would you?

DANIEL: I'd do it again but I wouldn't hook up with anybody cause at the end of the day, you only really knew that person for a couple of months.

TANISHA: Throwing some shade?

DANIEL: No shade is throwing I'm talking about me and Jay hooking up, If I did Bad Boys Club all over again, I wouldn't make the mistake and hook up with him.

JAY: Well regardless of what happened, I'd want you to make that so called mistake.

TANISHA & CROWD: AWW.

Jay got up and went infront of Daniel.

JAY: I feel like you hate me, please don't hate me.

DANIEL: I don't hate you, I hate the choices you made.

JAY: Well I can't change those choices so please forgive me?

Jay opened his hands for a hug and Daniel got up and hugged him.

EVERYONE: AWE!

DANIEL: You're still an asshole.

JAY: But you love this asshole still right?

DANIEL: SHUT UP!

Daniel smiled and they boys seated.

TANISHA: That is what I like to see, anyone else wants to hug It out?

Everyone nodded.

TANISHA: Well, this reunion has been real and there was blood shed, tears shed, and boys were popping off left, right and center but one bad boy from Season 1 will be going onto season 2! That person is...

* * *

**My next story will be starting with the Trailer of BBC Season 2 - Miami!**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW **


	19. BBC Miami Trailer

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami Season 2 Trailer**

TANISHA: Well, this reunion has been real and there was blood shed, tears shed, and boys were popping off left, right and center but one bad boy from Season 1 will be going onto season 2! That person is, Daniel.

The crowd applaused.

TANISHA: Daniel do you want to do the honor?

DANIEL: Well on Season 2 of Bad Boys Club, we head off into Miami, and trust me if you thought Atlanta was crazy, it has nothing on this season, let's take a look at the trailer!

* * *

JAYDEN: OH MY GOD, WERE IN MIAMI (Walking into the house)

DANIEL: I just want to party! (Daniel saying his line)

MARTIN: To survive in this house, I'm going to manipulate the weak ones (pictures of Ken, Leo, Daniel)(gunshot sound)

PRODUCER: This season on the bad boys club, the boys hit up Miami (Shows the boys partying, Taking shots, dancing, smoking)(Music starts)

EVERYONE: WE'RE GOING TO PUERTO RICO! (The boys jumping off a cliff into water, pool party, dancing, and shishas)

ISAAC: This experience could either be really fun, or hell if you don't have a backbone (showing boys getting along)(Showing sneak peak of someone running onto someone on a bed)

JOHNATHAN: Let's party! (The boys cheersing picture turns black and white)

DANIEL: These bitches need to realize this is not all fun and games, shit gets real and niggas get fake (black/white of Martin)

KEN: I don't fuck with you (sneak peak of someone getting hit on a couch)

LEO: I don't let nobody manipulate me (sneak peak of two people fighting one person)

JAYDEN: Can't you see, he's manipulating the both of you (Jayden saying his line)

DANIEL: You can hate me, it's fine, at the end of the day, I still beat all four of you bitches at the same time (Daniel screaming)

ISAAC: I don't hold grudges, I beat you that one time, and if you want more you can come and get some (Sneak peak of two boys on the ground, one is in a headlock)

JOHNATHAN: Imma beat that bitch (Johnathan running towards Daniel when he opened the door to the mansion)

MARTIN: They jumped me yo (Martin telling someone)

DANIEL: How is it that you always tryna fight me and you end up fighting him? (Daniel screaming at someone)

JAYDEN: You wanna fight? (Jayden getting jumped but you can't make out who's jumping him)

MARTIN: I guess you guys aren't as bad as you claim to be (Daniel get's slapped)

LEO: You took the new boy out so he can get to hate us huh? (Leo talking to Daniel)

KEN: Don't make me smack that talk right out your mouth (Sneak peak of one boy punching the other one in their face 4 times)

DANIEL: This house is filled with jumping ass hoes (Sneak peak of 4 on 1 fight)

MARTIN: I ain't never jumped nobody (Martin telling somebody)

ISAAC: Try me (Sneak peak of someone on top of the other boys back and someone on the ground getting punched)

DANIEL: This is your warning, when I see you at the reunion, Imma be imitating Shannon (Security carrying Daniel to the door for him to leave the house)

* * *

**Episode 1 of Bad Boys Club Miami Season 2 is called, "Miami Ain't Ready"**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


End file.
